ReEmergence II Naraku's Revenge
by Kaychan87
Summary: Kagome and Kari haven't been able to return to the Feudal Era for four years. They are living normal lives until weird things start happening and demons from the past start showing up in their world. Can the old gang ban together in time to save the world
1. Memories and Meetings

Re-Emergence II: Naraku's Revenge  
  
Chapter 1: Memories and Meetings  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own the original characters.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Nineteen-year-old Kagome Higurashi and nineteen-year-old Kari Tokiwagino walked into their apartment. They were best friends, almost sisters, and had decided to share an apartment during college. They were both first year college students and were excited about living together. They had only known each other for four short years. Both girls shared common pasts. They were reincarnations of two mikos who were also close like sisters and best friends. Four years ago, Kagome was pulled through a magic well and taken to the feudal era of Japan. Kari was also taken through the well four years ago, a few months after Kagome's first visit. They had had a grand adventure and made a lot of new friends as well as enemies. Their main enemy, Naraku, had been defeated the same time Kari started going through the well. However, the two girls hadn't been able to go back since he had been defeated and they hated it.  
  
"Hey Kagome, look what I found!" Kari yelled from her room. Kagome rushed in and saw that Kari was half inside her closet and half out.  
  
"What'd you find?" asked the black haired woman. Kari fully emerged from her closet and held a bundle of clothes. They were from the feudal era.  
  
"The robes Kaede gave me and the kimono Naraku gave me," she replied. Kagome laughed and grabbed the torn kimono.  
  
"I can't believe you kept this!" she laughed.  
  
"I still have the ripped kimono bandages too," Kari added softly. The kimono had great significance to Kari. She had been wearing it the night she saved the life of the man she had truly fallen in love with. It was the only thing she had to remember him by. The robes were also significant. They matched the ones some of her dear friends wore, including Kagome.  
  
"Sometimes I wish I could go through the well again. I just want to see everybody and know that they're okay," sighed Kagome.  
  
"I know how you feel," agreed Kari. "I never got to keep my promise to Shippou."  
  
"I never told Inuyasha that I loved him." Inuyasha was the half human-half dog demon that Kagome had fallen in love with.  
  
"He won't forget us. He still has my locket," Kari reassured her friend.  
  
"I hope you're right," Kagome whispered.  
  
"Cheer up! You don't wanna be sad when we go meet the girls," Kari instructed. Kagome nodded lightly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A couple of days later, Kari and Kagome were sitting in a café by their school. They were having their usual lunch meeting. They both looked up when they heard the door open and their jaws dropped to the floor. A woman with long black hair pulled in a high ponytail wearing a black turtleneck sweater and black long skirt walked in. She looked incredibly familiar to both of them.  
  
"Kari, pinch me," Kagome said. Kari pinched Kagome who winced.  
  
"Now your turn to pinch me," Kari mumbled and Kagome pinched her. "This really isn't a dream, is it?"  
  
"I can't believe it's her!" Kagome responded. The woman walked to her own table and sat down. She pulled a book from her bag and started reading. While they were watching the woman in black, a man was watching them through the café window.  
  
"I wonder if the others are here too," Kari mused quietly.  
  
"Inuyasha and Miroku and Shippou, my three favourite guys," Kagome sighed happily.  
  
"Hey now, Miroku-sama's mine!" Kari warned Kagome.  
  
"I know, but he's one of my friends even though he is a lecherous monk," Kagome giggled.  
  
"He's a hot lecherous monk," Kari said in his defence.  
  
"Sure he is," Kagome teased.  
  
"Oh, he is! And a good kisser too," Kari said with a sly grin.  
  
"Oh great, you're a lecherous college student now," Kagome sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Haha... no," Kari replied.  
  
"Hey, isn't that your brother?" Kagome asked, looking back at the woman in black's table. Kari looked over as well and her jaw dropping again.  
  
"It is! What's Shinwa doing with her!?" Kari replied. Shinwa was her older stepbrother and another one of her best friends. "Let's go over there!" Kari exclaimed quietly and got up.  
  
"Kari, wait!" Kagome called a little too late. Kari was already at the table and making small talk with Shinwa. Kagome sighed and joined her friend.  
  
"I didn't know you two were here," Shinwa told Kari as Kagome joined them.  
  
"We're here every day at this time," Kari nodded.  
  
"Hello Kagome," Shinwa greeted his sister's friend.  
  
"Hi Shinwa," Kagome returned the greeting.  
  
"So what brings you here Nii-san?" Kari asked curiously.  
  
"I'm actually here as a tutor," answered Shinwa.  
  
"Who's your pupil?" Kari asked.  
  
"I am," the black clad woman spoke up.  
  
"This is Sango Kaigan. We have the same physics professor and he asked me if I would tutor her," Shinwa introduced her.  
  
"Well, until I've caught up on all that I've missed. I just moved here recently and we were studying different topics at my other college," Sango said with a smile.  
  
"Well Sango, it's nice to meet you. I'm Kari Tokiwagino, Shinwa's sister, and this is my best friend Kagome Higurashi," Kari introduced Kagome and herself.  
  
"Pleasure," Kagome smiled.  
  
"Kari, you'll be coming over tonight for Camellia's surprise party right?" Shinwa inquired.  
  
"I've never missed Mom's birthday," Kari nodded.  
  
"Will you be joining us tonight too Kagome?" Shinwa asked.  
  
"Uhm... sure," Kagome replied slowly.  
  
"Great, I'll see you two later tonight then," Shinwa told them, trying to subtly tell them to leave. Luckily for him, Kagome got the message and grabbed Kari by the arm.  
  
"Yeah, see you later," she agreed and pulled Kari away.  
  
"What'd you do that for?" Kari demanded when the two of them were outside the café.  
  
"Duh, he wants to be alone with Sango!" Kagome replied.  
  
"Spoil sport," Kari stuck her tongue out at Kagome.  
  
"Listen, I'm going to be staying with Sota for a few days. Mom and Grandpa went away. I hope your parents don't mind me bringing him tonight," Kagome informed her friend.  
  
"Nah. Mom adores Sota. While you're at it, bring Buyo too!" Kari laughed.  
  
"You scare me sometimes Kari," Kagome sighed and shook her head.  
  
"I try my hardest," laughed Kari.  
  
"I'll stop by after the party to get the essentials," Kagome said.  
  
"You mean you're going now?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yeah. You go straight home and don't even think about bugging Shinwa and Sango!" Kagome ordered forcefully. Kari saluted her.  
  
"Yes boss!" Kari flashed Kagome a goofy grin and ran off to their apartment. Kagome laughed and headed in the opposite direction. 


	2. Evil Lecherous Monk Miroku

Re-Emergence II: Naraku's Revenge  
  
Chapter 2: Evil Lecherous Monk Miroku  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own the original characters.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
A man dressed in dark clothes slowly and silently opened the door to Kagome and Kari's apartment. He poked his head in and looked around. The apartment was dark except for a light in the kitchen. He entered the room and closed the door softly. He froze in his tracks when he heard someone softly singing. He looked to the left of the apartment and saw a light on at the end of the hall. He swiftly crept towards the light and peeked into the room. His eyes widen and he stared, gaping. Kari was in her room, getting dressed for her mother's party, singing softly to herself. She didn't have the slightest clue that she was being watched as she put her top on. She walked over to her bureau and pulled out the little bit of makeup she owned.  
  
"She must know where it is," the man said softly and stepped into the doorway, his gaze piercing her. Kari dropped the eye shadow she was holding and whirled around. Her face paled when she looked upon the face of the man.  
  
"Mi-Miroku-sama?" she gasped.  
  
"Give me the Shikon no Tama," he demanded.  
  
"What?" Kari asked, taken aback.  
  
"You heard me. Give me the Shikon no Tama!" he demanded again, walking towards her.  
  
"You know Kaede has it Miroku. Kagome gave it to her before we left," Kari stammered, backing away from him. 'Something's wrong with him,' she thought, mentally panicking. Miroku smirked evilly.  
  
"You mean the old hag? She claimed the same thing as you as she died," he told Kari.  
  
"What do you mean died? You didn't..." she gasped.  
  
"Oh but I did," he laughed.  
  
"Miroku..."  
  
"It'd be a shame to kill something so beautiful," he told her. 'I have to get out of this room and quick!' she thought as she backed up more. Quickly, she grabbed a pillow and chucked it at Miroku. Miroku stumbled backwards. The attack caught him off guard. Kari made a leap for the door as Miroku grabbed for her. He managed to grab her by the ankle and she fell to the floor.  
  
"Let go of me Miroku-sama!" she yelled and kicked free. Miroku growled and rubbed his hand. Kari got up and ran to the living room. She had to call Kagome and fast. She didn't know what was wrong with Miroku but it scared her. She grabbed the phone and started dialling the Higurashis' phone number.  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea," came Miroku's voice. Kari turned and he grabbed the phone from her and broke it.  
  
"Miroku-sama! Why are you doing this? What's wrong with you?" Kari demanded.  
  
"I'm doing my job, my dear," he responded.  
  
"I don't have that damned jewel Miroku!" she yelled.  
  
"Stop fighting against me and tell me where she hid it," Miroku told her, moving closer to her.  
  
"I don't know!" Kari replied, moving backwards. Miroku reached out and took her by the shoulders.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to persuade you into telling me," he told her and smiled seductively. Kari flushed lightly and looked up at him.  
  
"Miroku-sama," she murmured and looked away. She had to fight her feelings. He wasn't the same Miroku she left behind. Miroku gently lifted her face up and smiled softly at her.  
  
"I love you," he whispered. Kari's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Miroku-sama..." she whispered. Miroku pulled her closer and started to kiss her. Kari kissed back and let herself get lost in him. For a moment, Miroku was his old self again. He held Kari tightly against him.  
  
"Forgive me," he said and knocked her unconscious. He scooped her up and laid her on the couch. Before he left, he gave her one last kiss. 


	3. Kikyou and Kurai Return

Re-Emergence II: Naraku's Revenge  
  
Chapter 3: Kikyou and Kurai Return  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own the original characters.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Kari awoke to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She sat up on the couch and rubbed her head. She looked around the living room and sighed.  
  
"Was that just a dream?" she asked herself and reached for her cell. "Hello?" she said once she answered.  
  
"Kari? Where are you?" came Kagome's voice.  
  
"At home," replied Kari, getting off the couch.  
  
"I couldn't get through. I tried calling ten times!"  
  
"Oh," was all Kari said. She looked at the broken phone on the floor. She would tell Kagome later.  
  
"You have ten minutes to get here or you'll be late!"  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll be there soon! Seeya Kagome," Kari hung up the phone. She slipped her shoes on and ran out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kari sat out by the well at the Higurashi Shrine. Camellia's party had ended a few hours before and Kari was a little edgy about going back to the apartment alone. Kagome joined Kari, holding two mugs.  
  
"So what's wrong? You're being quieter than normal," Kagome asked, handing Kari a cup of tea. Kagome took a sip of hers.  
  
"Miroku was at the apartment," Kari replied quietly and Kagome spit her tea out.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"He showed up while I was getting ready and demanded I give him the Shikon no Tama," Kari said, looking at Kagome.  
  
"But Kaede has it," Kagome pointed out.  
  
"She didn't have it when he..." Kari trailed off and lowered her gaze.  
  
"When he what?" Kagome demanded.  
  
"Killed Lady Kaede," Kari whispered almost inaudibly. Kagome gasped and almost dropped her cup.  
  
"It couldn't have been the real Miroku! He'd never hurt Kaede!" she exclaimed.  
  
"The sad part is that he is the real Miroku," Kari said, still looking down.  
  
"Kari," Kagome said softly, feeling sympathy towards her friend.  
  
"Even though he attacked me and would have killed me, I know it was really him. No one could ever imitate Miroku-sama," Kari murmured.  
  
"Are you sure? Maybe it was just a trick," Kagome suggested. Kari looked up at her best friend, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.  
  
"He said he loved me Kagome! You don't get more real than that!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Oh Kari," Kagome said.  
  
"Am I jinxed Kagome? Why can't I ever keep a guy? Oh Miroku-sama! If I had just stayed behind with him maybe I could have stopped this!" Kari wept. Kagome hugged Kari.  
  
"It'll be okay Kari. Miroku will be fine," Kagome said reassuringly. Silently, she was fighting her own battle. What if something had happened to Inuyasha as well? What if he were dead too? Kagome would never be able to live with herself if he was. She looked at Kari and thought, 'At least you got to see Miroku again. I may never get to see Inuyasha and I never got to tell him how I really felt.' Kari sniffled and pulled away from Kagome.  
  
"I'm really sorry about that Kagome," she apologized and dried her eyes.  
  
"It's okay Kari. You're allowed to be upset but remember, we will find out what's wrong with him and save him," Kagome said sternly.  
  
"Of course," Kari nodded. Kagome stiffened suddenly and Kari looked at her. "What's up?" she asked.  
  
"I feel like we're being watched," Kagome replied quietly. Kari closed her eyes and an image passed through her mind's eye.  
  
"Watch out!" she yelled, opening her eyes. Kagome looked up in time to see something jump at them. The two young women jumped out of the way.  
  
"Feh," came a familiar voice. The two girls looked up and saw a familiar red outfit.  
  
"Nii-chan!"  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"Hand over the Shikon no Tama now Kagome!" demanded Inuyasha.  
  
"He's acting exactly like Miroku-sama!" Kari exclaimed.  
  
"Give it to me now!" he roared.  
  
"I don't have it! I gave it to Kaede!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Well the old hag didn't have it!" Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
"Well I don't know what she did with it! What the Hell is wrong with you?" Kagome retorted. Kari watched the two, amused. Nothing would ever change between them.  
  
"You lie!" Inuyasha growled and lunged at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome!!" Kari screamed. An arrow flew at Inuyasha and pierced him in the side. Kagome backed away as he fell to the ground.  
  
"You'll never get the Shikon no Tama!" came a woman's voice. Kagome, Kari, and Inuyasha looked up. Standing on the roof of Kagome's home was a shadowed figure holding a bow. Inuyasha snarled and pulled the arrow from his side.  
  
"You have it, don't you?" he demanded. Another arrow pierced him and he howled in pain.  
  
"She doesn't, but I do!" came another female voice. They looked towards the forest and saw another shadowed figure holding a bow. Kagome ran to Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she cried and threw herself at him.  
  
"Kagome! Be careful!" Kari yelled.  
  
"Stop hurting Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. The Hanyou looked down at the woman.  
  
"Kagome..." he stammered.  
  
"Inuyasha let me help you please!" Kagome begged him.  
  
"Get away from him Kagome!" one of the women yelled.  
  
"No!" Kagome screamed and clung tightly to him. The woman standing on the ground prepared to fire another arrow at Inuyasha. Kari blocked her path.  
  
"I won't let you break them apart!" she growled.  
  
"Inuyasha, I love you!" Kagome cried. Inuyasha gasped and looked down at Kagome.  
  
"If you won't move I'll shoot you too Kagome!" the woman on the roof yelled, getting her arrow ready. Inuyasha looked up at the woman and snarled. She fired the arrow and Inuyasha shoved Kagome out of harm's way.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha snarled and ripped the arrow out.  
  
"I'll be back for the jewel!" he said and fled into the night. Kari growled.  
  
"Who are you two and what do you want here?" she demanded. The two women remained silent. Kari growled louder. "Just give us our jewel and leave!"  
  
"The jewel is not yours!" the woman in front of Kari stated.  
  
"Then I'll just force it from you!" Kari yelled and lunged at the woman.  
  
"I'm sorry, but this is for your own good," the woman said and released her arrow, hitting Kari in the shoulder. Kari screamed in pain and hit her knees.  
  
"Kikyou! Stop!" the woman on the roof cried pleadingly.  
  
"Kikyou-sama!?" 


	4. Tales of the Past

Re-Emergence II: Naraku's Revenge  
  
Chapter 4: Tales of the Past  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own the original characters.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
~*~  
  
"Just give us our jewel and leave!"  
  
"The jewel is not yours!" the woman in front of Kari stated.  
  
"Then I'll just force it from you!" Kari yelled and lunged at the woman.  
  
"I'm sorry, but this is for your own good," the woman said and released her arrow, hitting Kari in the shoulder. Kari screamed in pain and hit her knees.  
  
"Kikyou! Stop!" the woman on the roof cried pleadingly.  
  
"Kikyou-sama!?" Kari gasped in pain. Kagome looked over at the woman standing before Kari.  
  
"Kikyou, you have the Shikon no Tama?" she asked.  
  
"Kaede gave it to me to protect," the miko replied, stepping into the light. Kagome looked up at the woman on the roof.  
  
"You must be Kurai then," she stated. The woman jumped from the roof and landed on her feet.  
  
"Kurai I am," she replied and bowed low.  
  
"Uh, yeah, hello! Injured person over here!" Kari yelled to get some attention.  
  
"Let's go inside. We can talk and fix Kari up," Kagome suggested.  
  
"Good idea, now help me up!" Kari yelled in agreement. Kagome sighed and helped her friend up. She led the two mikos from the past into her house.  
  
"Sis, what's going on? I heard yelling outside," came Sota's voice.  
  
"Sota? You should be in bed! It's late!" Kagome told him.  
  
"I got scared for you when I heard all that yelling and couldn't sleep," Sota confessed.  
  
"Don't worry Sota, everything's fine!" Kari piped up. Sota looked at her and turned as white as a sheet.  
  
"You have an arrow stuck in you!" he exclaimed, horrified.  
  
"I'll be fine, I promise," Kari told him. Kurai appeared in front of him.  
  
"Who's this Kari-chan?" she asked.  
  
"I'm Sota Higurashi," Sota introduced himself.  
  
"I'm Kurai!" she said cheerfully.  
  
"I'm her reincarnation," Kari told him. Sota just nodded and glanced at Kikyou.  
  
"Kagome is my reincarnated form. I am Kikyou," she told the young boy.  
  
"Yeah, now that we know each other, a little help would be nice!" Kari spoke up.  
  
"Of course!" Kurai replied and turned so she was facing Kari. She grabbed the arrow and pulled it out causing Kari to scream again. Blood started to stain her pristine top. Kagome went to get the first aid box and Kikyou sat down at the table.  
  
"Thank you for ruining my stop Kurai," Kari mumbled. Kurai gave her a lopsided grin.  
  
"At least you're still alive!" the Hanyou said.  
  
"No thanks to Kikyou-sama," Kari muttered, casting a glare towards Kikyou.  
  
"It was your own fault for trying to attack," Kikyou replied.  
  
"You attacked Inuyasha-onii-chan!" Kari growled.  
  
"He would have killed you and Kagome, just as Miroku would have killed you earlier," Kikyou said, still calm.  
  
"How do you know that Miroku attacked me earlier?" Kari demanded, suspicious of Kikyou.  
  
"Kurai was watching over you," answered Kikyou.  
  
"If she was watching over me, why didn't she come help me?" Kari asked.  
  
"Because you ended up bringing out the true Miroku with your kiss," Kurai spoke up. Kagome returned with the first aid box.  
  
"I want you two to explain why you're here and what's wrong with Inuyasha and Miroku," Kagome instructed as she set to work on Kari.  
  
"Naraku wasn't really dead," Kikyou said straightforwardly. Both Kari and Kagome went pale.  
  
"He came back more powerful than ever. He's the reason Miroku and Inuyasha are how they are. It was an act of revenge basically. His powers only affect those with demon blood. Now I know what you're going to ask Kari and the answer is simple: he made Miroku a Hanyou much like Inuyasha," Kurai explained.  
  
"He still desired the Shikon no Tama and sent Miroku and Inuyasha to get it from Kaede. She had given it to me after Naraku came back. Inuyasha and Miroku didn't know and went after her. Kurai and I tried to get back to her in time but we were too late," Kikyou said.  
  
"Sango died protecting Kaede. She was reborn again in this time with little memory of what happened in her past. Kikyou and I sealed Naraku and all his minions in Inuyasha's forest. He must have finally broken the seal we put on the forest. Neither Kikyou nor I were at full strength when we put up the seal. I'm surprised it lasted this long," Kurai finished.  
  
"I believe he planned this when we sealed him away. He must have believed that Kagome would return and reclaim the Shikon no Tama from my sister," Kikyou said.  
  
"That makes sense," Kagome agreed.  
  
"I have a question. What happened to Shippou? Was he corrupted by Naraku too?" Kari asked.  
  
"We don't know. The little kitsune Youkai disappeared after Sango was murdered," responded Kikyou.  
  
"Poor Shippou," Kari murmured sadly.  
  
"All done," Kagome told Kari and closed the first aid box. "You should stay home tomorrow. I'll tell your professors you're sick," she added.  
  
"Thanks," Kari mumbled and got up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Home. I think I might sleep better in my own bed tonight. Thank you Kagome," she replied.  
  
"I'm going with you," Kurai stated firmly.  
  
"I'll be fine. It's Kagome and Sota you should watch," Kari told Kurai.  
  
"Kari, I have to protect you," Kurai stated.  
  
"I appreciate that Kurai, but I've had a rough day. I'll be fine," Kari said and left. Kurai frowned.  
  
"Stubborn fool," she mumbled. Kagome laughed.  
  
"She is stubborn but I think she just wants to make sense of things. She had to attack the man she's madly in love with and find out that's he's become an enslaved Hanyou. I understand how she feels but I can fight back with my miko powers. Without Kurai she has nothing but a little bit of psychic instinct," Kagome said.  
  
"I still don't get it," Kurai mumbled.  
  
"She feels useless, like she can't do a thing to help Miroku and Inuyasha," Kagome simplified everything for Kurai.  
  
"Is that all? I can teach her a few things," Kurai said.  
  
"First she needs to recover Kurai," Kikyou reminded her apprentice.  
  
"Of course, Kikyou-sama," Kurai bowed.  
  
"I guess I'll show you two to your rooms," Kagome said, getting up.  
  
"That would be nice," Kikyou said and got up as well.  
  
"One of them can take my room sis and I'll take Grandpa's room," Sota offered.  
  
"I guess Kikyou can take my room and I'll take Mom's room," agreed Kagome.  
  
"Thank you Kagome," Kikyou thanked her reincarnation. Kagome simply nodded and showed the two their rooms. 


	5. Miroku, Inuyasha, and Hojo Visit

Re-Emergence II: Naraku's Revenge  
  
Chapter 5: Miroku, Inuyasha, and Hojo Visit  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own the original characters.

* * *

Kari sat on the couch in her living room. The apartment was completely dark except for a few aromatherapy candles. She was dressed in her pyjamas but wasn't ready to go to bed. She wanted to think, to reason things out. Unconsciously, she touched her injury. It was in the same spot Naraku had stabbed her four years before. 'Could the re-opening of an old wound and his return mean something?' she thought and laid back.  
  
"I wish I wasn't useless," she sighed aloud.  
  
"You're not," came a soft voice. Kari sat up and saw someone standing in front of her couch.  
  
"W-who are you and how did you get in here!?" she panicked.  
  
"Be silent. I mean you no harm," he replied and approached her. Kari gasped when she saw what he looked like. The man had mid-back length hair that was pulled into a ponytail and silver eyes. His ears reminded her strongly of Inuyasha's with a few differences. Inuyasha's ears were silvery white whereas this man's were pitch black with golden earrings. He had on dark robes and was barefoot.  
  
"Who are you?" she demanded again, still weary.  
  
"The lecherous Hanyou monk, Miroku," he replied. Kari gasped softly.  
  
"So what they said was true... you're really one of Naraku's servants..." she said sadly.  
  
"It was this or death," he stated.  
  
"I would have chosen death," Kari told him.  
  
"I still have a heart, Kari," he said.  
  
"You're my sworn enemy now Miroku-sama," Kari said and looked into his eyes.  
  
"And you're mine but I came here tonight to have one last night with you. Inuyasha is doing the same," Miroku said softly and sat on the couch.  
  
"Inuyasha-onii-san..." she murmured.  
  
"You and Kagome still protected him. Having at least one friend amongst Naraku's servants is reassuring," Miroku said, trying to make small talk.  
  
"I know what you mean..." Kari nodded, remembering when she herself was under Naraku's evil influence. All she had was the spirit of Kurai to keep her company.  
  
"I don't want to fight against you," he mumbled.  
  
"Ditto," Kari agreed. Miroku looked at her.  
  
"You're hurt!" he exclaimed, noticing her bandages.  
  
"Uh... yeah. Kikyou shot me," she replied, covering up her bandages with her pyjama top.  
  
"Why would one of your allies do that?" the Hanyou asked, confused.  
  
"Because I was going to attack her. She attacked Inuyasha! I don't care how evil he is! He's still my onii-san," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. Miroku stared at her, a little surprised. "He saved me even when he was mad at me. He made me laugh when I thought I'd never be able to again. He was the first person to ever truly understand me. He even saved my life. And now... now I can't do anything for him!" She covered her face with her hands and started to sob. Miroku gently scooped the sobbing girl into his arms and rubbed her back.  
  
"It'll be okay Kari," he told her.  
  
"It'll never be okay," she retorted through her sobs.  
  
"Join us then! Naraku can make you into a Hanyou and we would be together forever. You could even help Inuyasha," suggested Miroku. Kari pulled away and looked up at him, her eyes wide.  
  
"I... I... Miroku, you know... Naraku would kill me," she stammered.  
  
"You don't know that," Miroku told her. Kari looked at the ground and Miroku moved right up next to her. "I just want you to be near me at all times," he whispered and pulled her into his arms. Kari smiled softly and gently tugged at one of his ears.  
  
"You know, you make a sexy Hanyou," she giggled. Miroku smiled mischievously, revealing his fangs.  
  
"How would you like to bear my children?" he asked seductively. Kari blushed brightly.  
  
"Lord Miroku-sama, are you trying to seduce me?" she asked.  
  
"Is it working?" he asked her. Kari nodded and Miroku's grin widened. He started to kiss Kari while laying her down on the couch.

* * *

Kagome sat by the old well. She couldn't sleep and needed to think. She was worried about Kari. They were almost sisters and Kagome hated to see how Naraku's return was upsetting Kari. She was also upset by it as well. She found it hard to believe that Inuyasha was her enemy. She would see to it that Inuyasha was taken back from Naraku even if it cost her her life.  
  
"I will get you back Inuyasha! I swear it!" she exclaimed aloud.  
  
"I love you too," came Inuyasha's voice. Kagome whirled around and saw Inuyasha standing in the doorway.  
  
"Inuyasha! You're okay!" she exclaimed joyfully and pounced him.  
  
"I've come to spend one more night with you. After tonight, we will be enemies until Naraku is defeated," Inuyasha stated firmly.  
  
"I understand," replied Kagome.  
  
"Miroku went to see Kari," he informed Kagome.  
  
"Oh no!" Kagome gasped.  
  
"I thought you would be happy," Inuyasha said.  
  
"You don't know how much this is hurting her Inuyasha! First Miroku attacks her ands then you attack and on top of that she has to face the fact that she can't fight!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Just forget about her! Tonight is about you and me!" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome stared at him, a little surprised.  
  
"Inuyasha," she murmured.  
  
"Think of it as a last wish. Both Miroku and I agreed to co-operate if we could have one last night with the ones we love. I won't waste my time trying to convince you to join us though. I will be looking forward to seeing how much your abilities have improved. Also, I want you to promise you won't hold back Kagome! You'll never get anywhere by holding back!" Inuyasha explained.  
  
"I won't," Kagome nodded.  
  
"Good," Inuyasha said and turned.  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't leave!" Kagome pleaded.  
  
"If I stay I'll never be able to leave and you'll be in even more danger," replied Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, promise me you'll always love me," she said. Inuyasha turned around to face her once more.  
  
"I'll always love you Kagome, no matter what," he replied. Swiftly, he moved right in front of Kagome.  
  
"I'll always love you too," she replied. The two lovers shared their first kiss. It was filled with love and passion. After a few minutes Inuyasha broke the kiss and fled into the night.

* * *

"Kagome! You home?" Kari yelled, barging into the Higurashi household.  
  
"She's still at school! But Kikyou-sama and I are here!" came Kurai's cheerful voice. Kari smiled and entered the house.  
  
"I forgot she was staying after to talk to my professors," she said aloud.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Kikyou asked as Kari entered the living room.  
  
"I'm actually feeling great!" Kari exclaimed happily.  
  
"Intertwined souls," Kikyou murmured, looking at Kari. Kurai looked at Kikyou.  
  
"Intertwined souls?" she asked and received a nod in response. Kurai's eyes widened and she stared at Kari.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kari asked.  
  
"You... Miroku..." stammered Kurai. Kari blushed brightly.  
  
"How?" she asked.  
  
"I just know," answered Kikyou.  
  
"Just don't say anything to anyone else, please," Kari pleaded.  
  
"Of course," Kikyou said, speaking for both Kurai and herself.  
  
"Thank you," Kari thanked them.  
  
"You know, if you want I can train you to fight," Kurai offered. Kari looked at her, startled.  
  
"I couldn't! I'd never fight Miroku-sama or Inuyasha!" she exclaimed.  
  
"But Kari, they're the enemy now," Kurai said.  
  
"We fought them once before Kurai and I'm not willing to do it again. I almost killed Kouga and Miroku-sama almost died," Kari reminded Kurai.  
  
"That wasn't our fault though. It was Naraku's. He won't hesitate to use Miroku and Inuyasha-sama the same way he used us," Kurai countered. Before Kari could reply there was a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it," Kikyou said and left the room. Kurai and Kari's bickering was getting on her nerves. She opened the door and found herself face to face with a brown haired brown-eyed young man. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Kikyou found it nearly impossible to take her gaze away from him.  
  
"Is Kagome in?" he asked.  
  
"Not... yet," Kikyou managed to say.  
  
"Oh, okay. I'll come back later when she is," he said and smiled politely at Kikyou.  
  
"She should be home very soon. Would you like to come in and wait?" Kikyou asked, entranced by his gaze.  
  
"I don't want to impose," he replied.  
  
"Kikyou, who is it?" Kari asked coming up behind Kikyou. The young man smiled.  
  
"Hi Kari, how are you feeling? Kagome said you were sick," he asked.  
  
"Hello Hojo. I'm feeling better now. I just needed some rest," replied Kari. Kikyou and Kari moved so Hojo could come in. The three of them headed to the living room and found Kurai fighting with the television remote.  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends Kari?" Hojo asked quietly.  
  
"Oh, sure. Hojo, this is Kikyou and the one playing with the remote is Kurai. Kikyou, Kurai, this is Hojo," Kari introduced them.  
  
"Hello," Kikyou said, sounding slightly dazed. Kurai just waved and continued to fight with the remote.  
  
"Stupid magic box!" she hissed.  
  
"She's from an area that's never been introduced to televisions," Kari quickly told Hojo knowing he was naïve enough to believe it. Sure enough, Hojo smiled and nodded.  
  
"Guys! I'm back!" Kagome called from the doorway.  
  
"Kagome-sama! You have a young man here to see you!" Kurai shouted from the living room. Kagome rushed into the living room.  
  
"Hojo, hi," she greeted him.  
  
"Hey. I just came by to ask you to a movie tonight," Hojo returned the greeting.  
  
"I really wish I could, but I have to watch my brother while my mom and grandpa are out of town. Why don't you take my friend Kikyou instead? She's new in town and I'm sure she'd appreciate it if you showed her around," Kagome told Hojo while watching Kikyou. The miko blushed brightly as Hojo smiled at her.  
  
"Sure. Would you like to go to the movies with me Kikyou?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes," Kikyou murmured. Hojo's smile widened.  
  
"Great! I'll come by to pick you up at seven! Bye!" Hojo said as he left.  
  
"Kikyou-sama! Your face is all red!" Kurai blurted out the moment she heard the door shut.  
  
"I think Kikyou likes Hojo!" Kari added.  
  
"Kagome, why did you do that?" Kikyou demanded.  
  
"Because you obviously think he's cute! Besides, he's a really nice guy. I'm sure you'll like him!" Kagome smiled.  
  
"Did you forget I'm not exactly alive? I'm made from clay," Kikyou pointed out.  
  
"It's just a movie Kikyou. It's not like I'm asking you to marry the guy," Kagome retorted.  
  
"You could always use the Shikon no Tama," Kari suggested.  
  
"This is hardly a good reason to use the Shikon Jewel," Kikyou said.  
  
"Then don't complain Kikyou," Kari said.  
  
"Come on Kikyou. I'll help you pick out something nice to wear," Kagome said and pulled Kikyou out of the room before she and Kari could start a fight.  
  
"Don't you like Kikyou-sama?" Kurai asked her reincarnation.  
  
"She nearly killed me last night, Kurai," Kari reminded the Hanyou.  
  
"Because you were going to attack her," Kurai pointed out.  
  
"She was hurting Inuyasha-onii-san! Evil or not, I will defend him like he defended me," Kari almost yelled.  
  
"Are you turning against us Kari?" Kurai asked seriously.  
  
"I'm not turning against anyone," Kari replied bitterly.  
  
"Let us train you. You have blood relations to me, my dear friend. You have Hanyou blood," Kurai said.  
  
"Very little. So little that it basically has no effect on me," Kari pointed out.  
  
"Won't you just try?" Kurai asked pleadingly.  
  
"I... I can't! I don't want to fight anymore! The fighting was supposed to be over when we separated. I don't want to take part in this war!" Kari practically shouted.  
  
"You don't have a choice Kari!" Kurai said, standing up.  
  
"I do have a choice and I'm staying out of this!" Kari hollered and left the Higurashi home just as Sota was returning from school. 


	6. Sango and Shinwa's Date Shippou's Return

Re-Emergence II: Naraku's Revenge  
  
Chapter 6: Sango and Shinwa's Date; Shippou's Return  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own the original characters.

* * *

Sango and Shinwa sat down at a park bench. They had spent the afternoon roller blading through the park. Neither of them had any classes that afternoon and had decided to spend it getting to know the other.  
  
"Thank you for helping me get caught up Shinwa," Sango thanked the young man.  
  
"Was my pleasure Sango," Shinwa told her and bowed low in front of her. Sango giggled as Shinwa toppled over.  
  
"Smooth Tokiwagino!" she laughed.  
  
"What are you laughin' at Kaigan?" he asked her.  
  
"You Tokiwagino!" she snickered. Shinwa grabbed Sango's hands and pulled her down. "Hey!" Sango cried as she landed on top of Shinwa. Shinwa laughed at her and Sango frowned playfully.  
  
"You think that's funny? Well I got you pinned down boy!" she told him feigning anger and fierceness.  
  
"That's what you think!" Shinwa laughed and rolled over so he had her pinned down.  
  
"Cheater!" laughed Sango.  
  
"No way!" Shinwa retorted, laughing as well. Sango looked up at the older man and blushed lightly. "You're blushing," he murmured.  
  
"So are you," Sango said softly.  
  
"You're immensely beautiful, did you know that?" Shinwa asked her and smiled. He leaned forward to kiss her. Sango closed her eyes.  
  
"Hand over the Shikon no Tama!" came a voice. Sango's eyes flew open and she found herself pinned under a blue-eyed man.  
  
"Who are you?" she demanded as she struggled to push the man away from her.  
  
"Struggling is useless demon exterminator!" growled the man.  
  
"What are you talking about!?" she exclaimed, confused.  
  
"Don't play dumb!" the man growled.  
  
"Who are you? What'd you do to Shinwa?" demanded Sango.  
  
"I am Kouga, a wolf Youkai you met in the feudal era," he answered.  
  
"You're crazy!" Sango yelled. Kouga growled and dug his claws into her skin. Sango screamed loudly.  
  
"Fox Fire!" Blue flames flew at Kouga and hit him dead on. The ookami Youkai snarled and jumped away from Sango. "Leave Sango alone!" came a voice. Sango looked up and saw a young man with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and forest green eyes. He had a long white tail and pointed ears. He was wearing an outfit like Inuyasha's only it was blue instead of red. Sango stared at him. She felt like she knew the strange man but she couldn't remember how.  
  
"Damn kitsune! So you are alive!" snarled Kouga.  
  
"You'll pay for hurting Sango!" yelled the kitsune Youkai.  
  
"I'll be back for the jewel!" Kouga yelled and fled. The kitsune was about to chase after him but stopped.  
  
"Coward," he muttered and walked back over to Sango and Shinwa. "Are you okay Sango?" he asked.  
  
"Who are you?" Sango asked. The kitsune looked at her, hurt.  
  
"You don't remember me? It's Shippou!" he told her.  
  
"Shippou? The little fox demon?" Shinwa asked. Shippou turned his attention to the other man.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Shinwa Tokiwagino, Kari's brother," Shinwa introduced himself.  
  
"You're Kari's brother? Then she's okay? What about Kagome?" the kitsune Youkai asked.  
  
"They're both fine," Shinwa replied.  
  
"I wanna see them!" Shippou exclaimed happily.  
  
"Uh, sure. The Higurashi shrine isn't that far from here," Shinwa agreed. He led Shippou and Sango to the shrine quickly.

* * *

"Kagome-sama!! You have house guests!" Kurai yelled from the door. Kagome flew down the stairs and raced to the door.  
  
"Shinwa, what are you doing here?" she asked when she saw Shinwa standing at the door.  
  
"Someone wanted to see you," answered Shinwa as he stepped aside.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippou cried as he pounced on the young woman.  
  
"Shippou!?" Kagome squeaked.  
  
"Yeah!" the kitsune exclaimed joyously.  
  
"You're all grown up!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"So are you!" Shippou stated and looked Kagome over. She had definitely grown.  
  
"I was so worried! Kikyou and Kurai said you disappeared after Sango died. I'm glad you're safe Shippou!" Kagome hugged the grown up Youkai.  
  
"I didn't disappear. Sango made me leave. She said someone needed to be alive in case you came back. I waited and waited but you never came back. It's been a few centuries but I knew we would meet up again," Shippou told her.  
  
"It's only been four years for me," Kagome informed him.  
  
"Sango and Shinwa were being attacked by Kouga so I rescued them," Shippou proudly stated.  
  
"Sango's here too? Does she remember anything?" Kagome demanded.  
  
"No," Shippou shook his head as he spoke to his friend.  
  
"Remember what?" Sango spoke up. She had been standing in the doorway since Shippou pounced on Kagome.  
  
"Your past life," Kagome replied.  
  
"We have to help Sango remember! I miss my friend!" Shippou wailed.  
  
"I know a way," Kurai spoke up.  
  
"How?" demanded Kagome and Shippou.  
  
"Water of Restoration. Naraku used it on Kari," answered the priestess.  
  
"I think I know where to find some! Keep Sango and Shinwa here until I get back Kagome!" Shippou said.  
  
"I'll come with you!" Kurai told the kitsune Youkai. Shippou nodded and the two of them ran out the door. Kagome ushered Sango and Shinwa inside the house.  
  
"My sister isn't here is she?" Shinwa asked.  
  
"She was. I think she left after fighting with Kurai. Ever since she found out Miroku was one of our enemies Kari's been acting weird. I feel bad for her but she needs to realize that fighting him is the only way to save him," sighed Kagome.  
  
"She just needs time, Kagome. She's stuck in a hard place because she truly loves him," Shinwa said reassuringly.  
  
"I hope you're right," Kagome murmured. 


	7. Enter Fluffy

Re-Emergence II: Naraku's Revenge  
  
Chapter 7: Enter Fluffy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own the original characters.

* * *

Kari walked through the park. She had gotten bored sitting at home alone. She refused to go back to Kagome's house because she didn't want to see Kurai. She had decided to go visit her mother. At least Fuyu would be around to amuse her.  
  
"Hello Kari," came a familiar voice. Kari looked up from watching the ground to see Inuyasha standing in front of her.  
  
"Inuyasha-onii-san!" she exclaimed quietly and started walking backwards.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" he snarled and grabbed her by the arms.  
  
"Let me go Inuyasha! I don't have the Shikon no Tama and I don't know where it is!" she informed the Hanyou.  
  
"You lie," Inuyasha boldly stated. Kari glared daggers at the Hanyou. "Regardless, Master Naraku wishes to see you again. He has some unfinished business he'd like to take care of," Inuyasha told her, smiling wickedly. His smile sent chills down Kari's spine.  
  
"I'll be damned if I let you take me to him!" Kari hissed and tried to pull free from Inuyasha's iron grip.  
  
"You don't have a choice Kari!" Inuyasha hissed back.  
  
"Yes I do!"  
  
"If you don't come with me he'll send someone else after you and they won't be as kind as me," the white haired Hanyou informed her.  
  
"I'm not afraid of anyone Naraku sends my way!" Kari stated courageously.  
  
"If you come you'll be guaranteed safety Kari. You'll also get to stay with Miroku," Inuyasha told her persuasively.  
  
"I'm... not... going...Inuyasha!" she said slowly and harshly. Inuyasha tightened his grip and pulled her closer.  
  
"I'll take you by force!" he warned her menacingly.  
  
"Picking on humans Little Brother?" came a voice. Inuyasha looked behind Kari and growled. Standing behind her was a Youkai clad in white with red accents and body armour. At his side hung a sword and over his shoulder was a fluffy white tail. He had amber eyes and flowing white hair that rivalled Inuyasha's. On his forehead was a blue crescent moon and on each of his cheeks were two red stripes.  
  
"Back off Fluffy!" growled Inuyasha.  
  
"Now Inuyasha is that any way to speak to your older brother?" the Youkai asked as he drew his sword.  
  
"This doesn't concern you Sesshoumaru so get lost!" Inuyasha hollered causing Kari to flinch.  
  
"Not so loud!" she whined.  
  
"Give me the girl, Inuyasha, and I won't kill you," Sesshoumaru demanded.  
  
"What do you need her for? You don't even know who she is!" Inuyasha yelled. Kari sighed as her head started to throb from Inuyasha's constant yelling.  
  
"She's become more valuable to me than you'll ever know," Sesshoumaru answered and moved to attack his brother. Inuyasha looked from Sesshoumaru to Kari. He couldn't risk her getting hurt but he couldn't give her up either. Acting before thinking, Inuyasha shoved Kari aside and drew Tetsusaiga. Kari landed on the ground as the two brothers fought each other.  
  
"Be careful Inuyasha!" Kari yelled. Her yell distracted Inuyasha who received a powerful blow to the side. Kari flinched in pain as Inuyasha fell to the ground. "Inuyasha... I'm sorry!" she murmured. She was about to run over to Inuyasha when Sesshoumaru stepped in front of her. "INUYASHA!" she screamed as Sesshoumaru grabbed her. Inuyasha struggled to his feet as Sesshoumaru took off with Kari.  
  
"Damn it! Naraku's gonna flip!" Inuyasha growled angrily. He sheathed his sword and retreated. 


	8. Shippou's Mini Romance

Re-Emergence II: Naraku's Revenge  
  
Chapter 8: Shippou's Mini Rimance  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own the original characters.

* * *

Kurai and Shippou arrived at a small hut deep in an island forest. "Kilala! Come out!" Shippou called. Kilala bounded out of the hut and jumped on Shippou's shoulder. "I found them Kilala," Shippou told the little cream coloured demon. Kurai watched from a distance. She couldn't believe that the full-grown Youkai in front of her had once been the small kitsune Youkai that clung to Sango and Kagome.  
  
"Shippou, is this where you stayed all these years?" she asked timidly.  
  
"Yeah. Kilala and I lived here together waiting for Sango and Kagome," Shippou said.  
  
"I wish Kikyou and I had known you were alive after all. We could have used your help finding them," Kurai told the kitsune.  
  
"The past is the past. What's important and the here and now," Shippou stated. Kurai smiled at him.  
  
"You're absolutely right Shippou!" she said happily. Shippou smiled back.  
  
"Now, let's get that water for Sango!" he cried and ran off with Kilala.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Kurai yelled and chased after him.  
  
"Hafta catch me!" teased Shippou as he picked up speed.  
  
"No fair! You're cheating!" Kurai wailed as she ran after him.

* * *

After another hour of travelling, Shippou and Kurai reached a small river. Kurai leaned against a tree and slid down to the ground.  
  
"I'm tired!" she whined.  
  
"Well rest silly," laughed Shippou.  
  
"It's your fault!" she whined more. Shippou looked down at her.  
  
"How so? You're the one who insisted on chasing after me!" he protested.  
  
"You taunted me," retorted Kurai.  
  
"Oh come on Kurai! Suck it up! You're an ookami Hanyou! You can't be that tired!" Shippou cried exasperatedly. Kurai frowned at him.  
  
"You're mean," she pouted. Shippou sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Whatever. Just rest and stop complaining," he grumbled and walked over to the river. He pulled a vile from a pouch and used it to scoop up some water. He put a cork in the stop and placed the vile back in his pouch. Kilala hopped on his shoulder again and Shippou gave her the pouch to hold on to. "This will help Sango a lot," he told the small demon. Kilala purred and nuzzled Shippou. Kurai watched from her spot, still pouting. She felt jealous that Kilala was getting all of Shippou's attention and didn't know why. 'Could I possibly like Shippou?' she thought as she watched the two demons. She started to get lost in her thoughts and didn't notice Shippou had moved in front of her. He waved a hand in front of her face. "Kurai?" he said. Kurai's demon instincts took over and she jumped up and tripped Shippou. Shippou grabbed her arm and pulled her down with him.  
  
"Let me go!" she growled, struggling. Shippou pinned her to the ground and held her their with all his strength.  
  
"Calm down Kurai!" he exclaimed to no avail. Kurai kept fighting. "I'm sorry," he sighed and slapped her. Kurai stared at him, shocked.  
  
"Shippou... I... I... I'm sorry! I couldn't control it!" she cried.  
  
"It's okay. Your inner Youkai is just trying to come out to play," he laughed. Kurai stared at him. She didn't know how he could possibly make jokes about what had just happened. He should be mad at her for attacking.  
  
"I'm sorry," she murmured again and looked away from him.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Shippou asked her.  
  
"Nothing," Kurai replied softly.  
  
"You're lying," he pointed out.  
  
"No I'm not," stated Kurai. Shippou gently turned her face so she was looking at him.  
  
"You're lying," he told her again looking right into her eyes. His gaze was so intense it sent shivers up her spine. Her cheeks started to redden as she gazed longingly into his eyes. She absently played with a strand of his hair. "We should get back soon with the water," he murmured.  
  
"Yeah," Kurai agreed quietly. Neither of them moved an inch. "Shippou?" she asked almost whispering.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I think I might maybe like you a little..." she murmured. Shippou blushed softly.  
  
"I think I might maybe like you a little too," he told her. He leaned in and kissed her softly. 


	9. Kari and Sesshoumaru Bond

"Re-Emergence II: Naraku's Revenge  
  
Chapter 9: Kari and Sesshoumaru Bond  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own the original characters.

* * *

"Shippou?" she asked almost whispering.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I think I might maybe like you a little..." she murmured. Shippou blushed softly.  
  
"I think I might maybe like you a little too," he told her. He leaned in and kissed her softly. He pulled away and smiled impishly at her.  
  
"Mmm that was nice," Kurai murmured happily.  
  
"It was and I really wish we could continue it but Sango's counting on us," Shippou agreed.  
  
"I know," nodded Kurai. Shippou got up and helped her up.  
  
"Kilala! We're leaving!" Shippou called out. Kilala ran over to Shippou and hopped on his shoulder. The three of them left as quickly as they could.

* * *

Kari sat on a pile of straw in the corner of a shack in the forest. Her hands were bound behind her back and her feet were tied as well. That had been one of the first things Sesshoumaru did when he brought her there. He also left shortly after. She was starting to grow tired and hungry. She was also worried about Sesshoumaru. He had been gone for hours.  
  
"I hope he's okay," she said aloud, unaware that Sesshoumaru was standing in the doorway.  
  
"I am fine," he replied, startling her. Kari fell backwards.  
  
"DON'T DO THAT TO ME!!!" she hollered. Sesshoumaru ignored her and closed the door to the shack. He swiftly walked over to her and set her upright.  
  
"You are a very predictable human," he told her.  
  
"What do you want from me?" she asked quietly. Sesshoumaru ignored her and walked over to the small fireplace. He started a fire in complete silence. "If you're after the Shikon no Tama I don't have it!" she told him. The Youkai looked over at her.  
  
"I do not desire the Shikon no Tama," he told her.  
  
"Then why can't you just let me go?" she asked.  
  
"Because you are the key to getting my lover back," Sesshoumaru told her gruffly.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama... why me?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Because Naraku wants you. That is why Inuyasha was after you," the Youkai bluntly stated.  
  
"I don't understand why. I'm nothing anymore," she said and looked at the ground.  
  
"You are obviously very valuable if he is going through all this unnecessary trouble just to catch you," Sesshoumaru told her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama? Why did Naraku take your lover? Is she a demon?" she asked. Sesshoumaru shook his head.  
  
"She was human until Naraku got to her. He turned her into a half breed much like my brother," answered Sesshoumaru as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Then why did he take her and not you?"  
  
"He blackmailed me into handing Inuyasha and the Shikon no Tama over to him. He believed that since the other girl was gone Inuyasha had the jewel. I gave Inuyasha to him but he double-crossed me when he found out Inuyasha didn't have the Shikon no Tama. She was a young woman around your age at the time. I had taken care of her since she was a mere child," the white haired Youkai explained.  
  
"That's sad," Kari said softly.  
  
"She is the only human I have ever had feelings for. I've waited years to get her back and I now have the chance," he added.  
  
"I understand," Kari told him. Sesshoumaru looked down at her. He was shocked by her acceptance. "Naraku has the man I love. And Inuyasha-onii- san," she told the Youkai.  
  
"Inuyasha-onii-san?" he asked her questioningly.  
  
"I've been calling him that since I first met him. He's like a big brother to me. I know that today he came to protect me even if it didn't seem like it. If I hadn't met Inuyasha I don't know where'd I be today," she explained.  
  
"Then you should be overjoyed about being traded to Naraku," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"He'd probably kill me," she said softly, a hint of fear in her voice. Suddenly, she laughed. Sesshoumaru gave her a quizzical look. "If Kurai were here right now she'd be lecturing me about learning how to fight," she said. She looked up at Sesshoumaru and saw his confused look. "Kurai was a Hanyou miko that was training with Kikyou when Naraku killed Kikyou and Inuyasha was bound to the tree. Naraku killed her too. I'm here reincarnation as well as descendent. It was really strange. We were the same person but we were also different. She had her own soul and I had my own. We were two souls in one body until Kikyou separated us," Kari explained. Sesshoumaru nodded even thought he was still slightly confused. Kari's stomach growled loudly and she blushed.  
  
"You're hungry?" Sesshoumaru asked her as if eating was a foreign concept to him. Kari nodded sheepishly. "I do not have any food here for humans," he said awkwardly.  
  
"I've got demon blood in me," she stated proudly.  
  
"Yes. Wolf demon blood," the Youkai nodded.  
  
"How did you know?" she asked.  
  
"You acquired a few wounds when my brother tossed you aside. Your blood smelled of wolf and human," he stated. "Nonetheless, you would not be able to eat what I eat. You are too human," he added.  
  
"Well I can't not eat Sesshoumaru-sama!" she yelled. Sesshoumaru just glared at her and stood up. "Untie me and let me go get my own food!" she suggested hopefully.  
  
"I am not a fool like Inuyasha. You will just have to go without for the night," Sesshoumaru told her as he walked towards the door.  
  
"What I am supposed to do then?" she demanded. Tears formed in her eyes. She couldn't believe how cruel Sesshoumaru really was. Sesshoumaru looked back at her.  
  
"I will have food for you in the morning," he told her. Kari smiled a little.  
  
"Morning's a long way off," she said.  
  
"Then sleep until morning," he told her.  
  
"You'll be here all night right?" she asked, the fear back in her voice. The white haired Youkai just stared at her. "Naraku knows you have me. If he sends his demons to find me I'm free for the taking without you and you'll never see Rin-sama," she pointed out. Sesshoumaru gave her a smile half smile.  
  
"You are smarter than I believed you to be," he told her and walked back over to where she was sitting.  
  
"I do have quite a bit of experience when it comes to Naraku. Sesshoumaru- sama? I'm really glad I can help you," she told him. The Youkai sat back down next to her.  
  
"Thank you," he said softly. Kari leaned against him. "What about your lover? You said Naraku had him as well?" Sesshoumaru asked. He was attempting to make small talk. He understood why people wanted Kari around. She didn't judge them by their actions and she was very respectful despite her random outbursts.  
  
"Yeah..." she trailed off and looked at the ground. "You probably know him. The monk, Miroku," she said meekly.  
  
"The monk that is always with Inuyasha. Yes, I know of him," Sesshoumaru mused.  
  
"I've seen him twice since Naraku broke free. The first time he attacked me for the Shikon jewel. The second time... he tried to persuade me into joining Naraku," she said. Sesshoumaru noticed that her face was bright red and decided not to push the subject further. He understood what she meant perfectly. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked softly.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Good night," she said and closed her eyes. Sesshoumaru looked at her and untied her hands and feet. Kari smiled in her sleep and snuggled closer to the Youkai to keep warm. 


	10. Sango's Memories

Re-Emergence II: Naraku's Revenge  
  
Chapter 10: Sango's Memories  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own the original characters.

* * *

Kikyou walked back to the Higurashi Shrine with Hojo. They had just finished their movie date and Kikyou was incredibly nervous. She hadn't felt this way about anyone since Inuyasha. She was also worried about Hojo finding out she wasn't really alive.  
  
"It was really nice to get to know you Kikyou," Hojo told her. Kikyou flushed slightly.  
  
"It was nice to get to know you as well," she said. Hojo smiled a huge smile. He was glad that Kikyou liked him a little bit. She reminded him of Kagome in more ways than one but she was also very different. Hojo timidly took Kikyou's hand in his own and smiled when she didn't pull away. Instead she moved closer to him. She was confused as to why Kagome thought Inuyasha was better than Hojo. As they neared the Higurashi residence the two of them heard the sounds of a fight.  
  
"I think something's happening at Kagome's!" Hojo exclaimed and stopped.  
  
"Youkai!" Kikyou hissed. Hojo looked at her strangely. "I have to go help them!" Kikyou stated boldly and pulled from Hojo's grasp.  
  
"Kikyou! No!" Hojo yelled as she ran off towards Kagome's. Hojo ran after her. He wasn't going to let her get hurt.  
  
"Give me the Shikon no Tama!" Kouga yelled as he charged at Kagome. Kagome grabbed Kikyou's bow and dodged Kouga.  
  
"I don't have it!" she yelled as she readied an arrow.  
  
"You lie!" growled Kouga.  
  
"Kagome!" Kikyou yelled running up to them. Kouga turned and snarled.  
  
"You have the jewel!" he yelled and lunged at Kikyou. Kagome shot her arrow and it pierced Kouga in the shoulder. Kouga yelped in pain and fell to one knee. Hojo ran up behind Kikyou.  
  
"What's going on here?" he asked. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"Hojo! You have to leave now!" Kikyou yelled desperately. Kouga ripped the arrow from his back and smirked. He had a plan that would help Naraku get the Shikon no Tama.  
  
"Hojo! Look out!" Kagome hollered as Kouga bolted towards the young man. Hojo saw Kouga and turned to run. The wolf demon grabbed him before he could make his escape. Hojo struggled to get free.  
  
"Pathetic human," Kouga said evilly and knocked Hojo out.  
  
"HOJO!!!!!!" Kikyou screamed.  
  
"If you want to see him alive bring the Shikon jewel to Naraku!" Kouga instructed and ran off with Hojo.  
  
"Hojo... no..." Kikyou said softly, shocked. Kagome run up behind Kikyou and caught her as she fainted. Shinwa and Sango approached the two women.  
  
"Is she... is she okay?" Sango asked. She and Shinwa had taken cover while Kagome fought Kouga. They didn't want to leave Kagome alone but she gave them no choice.  
  
"She's just in shock," Kagome said. Shinwa scooped Kikyou up and carried her inside just as Kurai, Shippou, and Kilala arrived.  
  
"What happened?" Shippou cried when he saw the destruction around him.  
  
"Kouga attacked. He took Hojo," Kagome answered angrily. She was angry with herself for not being able to help Hojo.  
  
"Is Kikyou-sama all right!?" Kurai demanded worriedly. She hopped off Kilala's back and ran off before she could get an answer.  
  
"I got the water for you Sango," Shippou said and walked up to her. He handed her the vile and she drank it. Her eyes went blank for a moment. When they returned to normal she looked up at Shippou.  
  
"You're all grown up Shippou," she murmured. Shippou smiled at her.  
  
"You remember," he said happily. Kilala turned back into her smaller form and jumped on Shippou's shoulder.  
  
"Kilala! Kagome!" Sango cried happily.  
  
"Sango!" Kagome exclaimed. The two women hugged each other tightly.  
  
"Naraku hasn't been defeated, has he?" Sango asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"Unfortunately not. We're doing the best we can but it's only Kikyou, Kurai, Shippou, you, and me," Kagome replied.  
  
"What about Kari? Did anything happen to her?" Sango asked worried.  
  
"She refuses to fight against her friends," Kagome said softly. "And she doesn't think she can do anything but get in the way," Kagome quickly added.  
  
"Where is she now? I think I need to go talk to her," Sango said.  
  
"I don't know exactly. I haven't seen her since this afternoon. She ran out after fighting with Kurai," replied Kagome.  
  
"I hope Naraku hasn't gotten to her," Sango said.  
  
"If he has Kari we'll get her back! I'll kill the bastard myself!" Shippou growled. The two women looked at him. Their eyes were wide and their mouths were hanging open. They had never heard Shippou talk like that. Shippou flushed in embarrassment. "I guess I've spent too much time with Inuyasha," he chuckled.  
  
"If you were still little I'd wash your mouth out with soap!" Kagome said sternly. Sango snickered and Shippou glared at her. Shinwa joined them.  
  
"I'm worried about Kari. She's not answering any of my calls," he informed them.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine. Did you try her cell and your dad's place?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah. Dad and Camellia haven't seen her since the party. I even tried some of her other friends and they haven't seen her either," Shinwa responded.  
  
"I'll search for her if you want," offered Shippou. Shinwa nodded.  
  
"Thank you Shippou. She means a lot to me," he told the kitsune.  
  
"She means a lot to me too. I'll be back soon!" Shippou called as he ran off.  
  
"I can't believe we're all here. It's been years," Sango said softly.  
  
"It has, my friend," Kagome agreed. Kikyou came outside dressed in her robes. She was equipped with her bow and arrows. Kurai followed behind her. She too was dressed in her robes. She had her bow, her arrows, and a small dagger.  
  
"Kurai and I are going to face Naraku," Kikyou stated bluntly.  
  
"What!?" exclaimed Sango and Kagome.  
  
"Kikyou-sama has spoken," Kurai said obediently. Sango and Kagome looked at each other.  
  
"Will you two help?" Kikyou asked them expectantly. After a few moments of hesitation, Sango nodded.  
  
"I will," she said. Kagome sighed.  
  
"I will too," she agreed.  
  
"Me three," Shinwa spoke up. The three mikos and Sango looked at him.  
  
"Shinwa, no!" Sango protested.  
  
"You are not involved in this conflict Shinwa Tokiwagino," Kikyou told him.  
  
"Not involved? Like Hell! When my sister went missing and the woman I love was attacked he crossed the line. Hojo wasn't involved and he was still attacked. The way I see it, Kikyou, you guys need all the help you can get," Shinwa said bitterly.  
  
"Can you fight?" Kurai asked.  
  
"Yes, I can," he answered. Kurai stepped forward and extended her hand.  
  
"Welcome," she said. Shinwa shook her hand.  
  
"You three need to dress appropriately. Kagome, I would be honoured if you wore our robes," Kikyou said.  
  
"Of course," Kagome smiled.  
  
"And for Sango, we have a copy of your battle costume. Shinwa, I was prepared for your accompaniment. You have an outfit waiting for you that matches Sango's," Kurai told the demon exterminator and Shinwa.  
  
"Thank you, Kurai," Shinwa bowed politely. The three of them ran off to get changed. 


	11. The Truth About Rin

Re-Emergence II: Naraku's Revenge  
  
Chapter 11: The Truth About Rin  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own the original characters.

* * *

Sesshoumaru awoke to the sounds of singing and the smell of food cooking. He was slightly confused and looked to see if Kari was still asleep. He snapped to attention when he noticed that she wasn't.  
  
"Kari?" he asked and looked around.  
  
"Good morning Sesshoumaru-sama! Did you sleep well? I was up before dawn and thought it might be good to go find some food! I hope you like fish for breakfast!" she bombarded him with a cheery greeting.  
  
"You left the cabin alone?" he demanded.  
  
"I had to in order to go fishing silly!" she laughed.  
  
"And you came back willingly?" he asked. Kari turned to face him. She was smiling at him.  
  
"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama," she nodded.  
  
"Why did you not try to escape?" the Youkai asked in surprise.  
  
"So I could help you save your beloved Rin," she answered.  
  
"You actually want to help me?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" Kari asked him as she went back to cooking.  
  
"Because I'm an evil Youkai that does not like humans. I kidnapped you as bait for Naraku," responded Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You liked Rin-sama when she was human," Kari pointed out.  
  
"Rin helped me once when I was wounded. She was only a child," Sesshoumaru countered.  
  
"You could be considered wounded right now, Sesshoumaru-sama. Your heart is. I am helping you. Not because you're forcing me and not because I want to be with Miroku-sama. I'm helping you because I want you to be happy," Kari said and took the cooked fish away from the fire.  
  
"I do not want that," Sesshoumaru told her.  
  
"I don't either. I hate fish," laughed Kari.  
  
"Then why did you go fishing?"  
  
"Because it was easy and because I thought you'd eat it," she said softly.  
  
"I will if you will," Sesshoumaru told her. Kari looked at him, gaping. For the first time since she'd been with Sesshoumaru he had acted completely out of character. Kari thought about it for a moment and giggled. "What is so funny?" demanded the Youkai.  
  
"You just acted like a little kid!" Kari giggled. Sesshoumaru stared at her. After a few moments of silence, he laughed. Kari smiled at him. She was glad that he was being happy.  
  
"You were right, I was acting like a child," he stated after his laughter had subsided.  
  
"It's good to laugh and be happy, isn't it?" Kari said as she passed him a fish.  
  
"I have not laughed like that since before Rin was taken. Thank you for reminding me what it is like to be happy," Sesshoumaru thanked her.  
  
"No problem Sesshoumaru-sama!" Kari grinned. She started to pick at the fish, slightly disgusted. "I really hate fish," she mumbled.  
  
"I can understand why," Sesshoumaru muttered in agreement.  
  
"If I were at home I'd be able to have bacon and eggs," Kayla said and pushed away the remains of the fish.  
  
"I smell a Hanyou," Sesshoumaru growled and stood up. He took a defensive stance and Kari moved behind him. The door to the hut flew open and Miroku stood there.  
  
"Where's my woman at Sesshoumaru?" he demanded angrily. Kari peeked around Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Miroku-sama?" she asked meekly.  
  
"Kari!"  
  
"I AM NOT YOUR PERSONAL POSSESSION!!!!!!!!!" she screamed at him. Both Sesshoumaru and Miroku stumbled backwards and stared at her.  
  
"News flash, demons are possessive of their mates," muttered Miroku. Kari giggled and ran over to him. Sesshoumaru caught her by the arm. "Let her go Youkai!" growled Miroku. Kari looked up at Sesshoumaru and smiled gently.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama made a deal with Naraku. Me in exchange for his lover, Rin-sama. I told him I would help him," Kari told Miroku.  
  
"Why would you offer to help him? He attacked you and took you from your friends and family!" Miroku yelled.  
  
"He is family! He's Inuyasha-onii-san's brother! And if I have to go to Naraku, then Naraku better send Rin-sama back to him!" Kayla firmly stated. Miroku looked down at the ground.  
  
"You really believe Naraku has Rin, don't you Sesshoumaru?" he said. Sesshoumaru looked at the Hanyou.  
  
"What do you mean Monk?" demanded the white haired Youkai.  
  
"Naraku never turned Rin into a Hanyou. He never got the chance," Miroku said.  
  
"Stop playing mind games with me!" roared Sesshoumaru. He took a few menacing steps towards Miroku.  
  
"She killed herself Sesshoumaru!" 


	12. Hiten Comes Calling

Re-Emergence II: Naraku's Revenge  
  
Chapter 12: Hiten Comes Calling  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own the original characters.

* * *

"She killed herself Sesshoumaru!" Miroku yelled. Sesshoumaru stopped walking towards Miroku and Kari gasped softly.  
  
"You lie!" hissed Sesshoumaru. Miroku hung his head.  
  
"I wish I was Sesshoumaru. Your brother and I tried to stop her," Miroku told him. Kari walked up behind the Youkai and took his hand.  
  
"There's always hope for her, Sesshoumaru-sama. She can be reincarnated still," she told him. Sesshoumaru looked at the young human woman. Tears were streaming down his face. Kari's heart melted when she saw the helpless expression on his face. His complete and utter heartbreak showed vibrantly in his eyes. His whole world had crumbled in an instant. The only two beings that were close to him were gone. Rin, his true love and soul mate, was dead and Jaken, his most trusted friend and servant, was gone. He had disappeared decades ago. He had been completely alone for years. The only thing that had kept him going was the hope of being reunited with Rin. But now he realized that he was foolish to do so, especially since Rin was dead.  
  
"I have nothing left," Sesshoumaru said softly. "I'm alone again."  
  
"No, you're not! I'm your friend!" Kari told him. She knew how he felt. She had felt the same way while she was under Naraku's control and while she still believed that she loved Kouga. "I know what you feel inside, Sesshoumaru. Naraku tricked and used me once," she added softly.  
  
"Help us defeat Naraku," Miroku said. Both Sesshoumaru and Kari looked at the Hanyou monk in shock.  
  
"Miroku-sama! I thought..." Kari trailed off. Miroku smiled at her.  
  
"You mean more to me than anything. My love for you is stronger than Naraku's control on me," Miroku told the young woman. Kari turned to face Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Will you help us?" she asked. Sesshoumaru looked down at her. His crying had ended but his eyes were still watery.  
  
"Yes," he agreed. His voice was filled with malice towards Naraku. Sesshoumaru knew what he had to do. He would avenge the death of Rin even if he lost his life. Naraku would pay once and for all.  
  
"I smell a Youkai," Miroku snarled. He turned quickly to see a Youkai standing in the doorway.  
  
"I've come for the girl," he stated.  
  
"Hiten," hissed Miroku. Hiten, the elder Thunder Brother, smiled evilly as he entered the small hut.  
  
"Stay out of my way, Monk. Lord Naraku demands that she be brought to him now. Anyone who tries to stop me shall die!" Hiten stated.  
  
"Not if you're killed first," Miroku snarled.  
  
"Traitor," hissed Hiten.  
  
"Kari, try to escape as quickly as you can!" Miroku instructed. Hiten smirked arrogantly.  
  
"Nobody escapes me," he stated.  
  
"Someone's a little too self-confident," muttered Kari. Hiten aimed at Miroku and Sesshoumaru with his trademark weapon, the Raigekijin. Miroku readied his staff and Sesshoumaru drew his sword. Hiten gave a mighty battle cry and attacked the Hanyou and Youkai with a blast of lightning. The two of them moved out of the way and Hiten pulled out two gas bombs.  
  
"Fools, Naraku sent me well prepared!" he laughed and threw the gas bombs into the hut. They exploded upon impact and filled the air with a sleeping gas. Hiten covered his face and entered the hut to find Kari. The first person he found was Miroku. The monk was on his knees, coughing. Hiten smiled maliciously and kicked Miroku in the stomach. The Hanyou monk doubled over in pain. Kari felt her way along the wall of the hut with one hand. The other was over her face so she wouldn't inhale any of the gas. 'I have to hurry and find the way out!' she thought as she kept walking. Hiten followed the sounds of her footsteps and made a beeline for the door. Kari made it out only to run into Hiten.  
  
"Miroku!! Sesshoumaru!!" she screamed and turned to run. Hiten grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"Neither of them can help you know girl," he told her.  
  
"You won't get away with this! My Miroku-sama will rescue me!" she yelled. Hiten snorted and took off with Kari.

* * *

Shippou arrived at the hut an hour later. He walked around and looked for Kari. When he entered the hut he found Sesshoumaru and Miroku [assed out on the ground.  
  
"Miroku!!!" he yelled and ran to the monk. He shook him gently. Miroku groaned and opened his eyes.  
  
"Kari?" he asked.  
  
"No, it's Shippou," Shippou answered.  
  
"Shippou..." Miroku trailed off.  
  
"Miroku, what happened? Where's Kari? I've been searching all night for her!" demanded the kitsune Youkai.  
  
"Hiten... he must have gotten her! Damn it!" Miroku cursed as he sat up.  
  
"Hiten!? The older Thunder Brother? Souten's brother?" Shippou asked. Miroku nodded.  
  
"Damn Naraku," growled Miroku. Sesshoumaru started to stir.  
  
"Aahh! Sesshoumaru's awake!!" Shippou exclaimed and fell backwards.  
  
"Don't worry Shippou, he is on our side," Miroku answered.  
  
"But you're on Naraku's side!" Shippou exclaimed.  
  
"Was," Miroku corrected Shippou.  
  
"So you grew up Kitsune," Sesshoumaru noted when he saw Shippou.  
  
"You haven't changed at all, Sesshoumaru. You're still fighting against Inuyasha," Shippou retorted.  
  
"I am fighting against Naraku," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Speaking of Naraku the girls and Kari's brother are going to fight him!" Shippou exclaimed.  
  
"What!?" Sesshoumaru and Miroku cried.  
  
"Kouga kidnapped some guy named Hojo and Kikyou decided that they were going to find Naraku and fight him. We have to hurry and catch up with them!" Shippou exclaimed. Miroku and Sesshoumaru bolted to their feet.  
  
"We need to go as fast as we can," Miroku told them. The two Youkais nodded. The three of them sped off as fast as their legs could carry them. 


	13. Informing Hojo

Re-Emergence II: Naraku's Revenge

Chapter 13: Informing Hojo

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own the original characters.

* * *

Kari stood before Naraku once again. She glared daggers at the demon but made no attempt to move or speak. She just stood there and glared at him. Hiten stood behind her to prevent her from escaping. Naraku watched her in amusement. He knew she was imaging him dying a slow and painful death. She hadn't changed much since he had last seen her. She had grown from a young girl into a stunning young woman. Naraku smiled at her.

"You're even more beautiful than when we last met, my dear," he stated.

"Can the flattery," hissed Kari. Naraku frowned slightly. "What the Hell do you want with me now Naraku? I don't have the Shikon jewel; I have no powers! Why can't you just leave me in peace?" she demanded.

"Because you can help me get the Shikon no Tama," Naraku replied calmly.

"I'd rather die than do anything for you!" she hollered. Naraku stood up and walked over to her.

"You don't have a choice," he told her as he glared down at her. She met his glare with one of her own. She refused to show any fear to him even though she was terrified.

"My friends will come to rescue me and they'll destroy you once and for all!" she growled.

"Two priestesses, a reincarnated priestess, a kitsune, and a powerless demon slayer don't scare me," the Youkai stated.

"Miroku-sama and Sesshoumaru-sama will help!" Kari stated confidently.

"Your false hopes mean nothing to me. Hiten, place her with the other human," Naraku ordered. Hiten nodded and grabbed Kari.

"YOU'LL PAY NARAKU!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Hiten opened the door to one of the many cells in Naraku's fortress. He roughly threw Kari into it and slammed the door shut. Kari sat on the ground and rubbed her head. She muttered things under her breath about Naraku and his stupid Youkai henchmen.

"Who's there?" came a quiet yet familiar voice. Kari looked over at the far corner of the cell and squinted to see who the person was.

"Hojo?" she asked, surprised.

"Kari?" he asked warily.

"Yeah Hojo, it's me. How did you get here?" Kari questioned.

"Some guy grabbed me at Kagome's house last night. He was fighting her and Kikyou," replied Hojo.

"C'mere Hojo," instructed Kari. Hojo limped over to Kari. Kari frowned slightly when she saw him. He was battered and bruised from head to foot. "You didn't try to fight did you?" she asked him.

"I tried to get free," answered Hojo.

"Damn Naraku!" Kari hissed venomously.

"Kari? Why did this happen to me? And why are you here?" he asked. His confusion was obvious and Kari sighed.

"I guess someone should tell you now that you've been involved," she stated. Hojo looked at her and she motioned for him to sit. She sat right in front of him. "Four years ago Kagome was pulled down the Bone Eater's Well, it's a well on her property, by a centipede because she had this jewel, the Shikon no Tama or Jewel of Four Souls, inside her body. She released this half demon, Inuyasha, from his imprisonment to a tree, where a priestess had imprisoned him fifty years prior. The Shikon no Tama was taken out of Kagome's body and she accidentally shattered it with an arrow. Since then she's been going through the well back to the feudal era of Japan to reclaim all the shards. Along the way they met a monk, Miroku; a fox demon, Shippou; and a demon slayer, Sango. They met a whole bunch of other people too but those three are the main ones. Their enemy was and still is Naraku.

"When I moved here, this demon named Kouga pulled me through the well thinking I was Kagome. I went back after Kagome made me return thinking I was in love with Kouga but got kidnapped by Naraku. He turned me against everyone and I almost killed Kouga and Miroku. Kouga and I both realized that we were only using each other and I kinda sorta ended up falling in love with Miroku. Anyway, Kagome and the others defeated Naraku with the help of two priestesses, one being the priestess that trapped Inuyasha. Or so we thought but that's beside the point. Anyway, Naraku came back and started turning our friends against him. They killed Sango and the priestess who Kagome gave the Shikon no Tama too, Kaede. The two priestesses sealed Naraku and his minions. Unfortunately they broke free in our time," Kari explained.

"What does Kikyou have to do with this though?" Hojo inquired.

"Kikyou was the priestess that trapped Inuyasha to the tree. Kagome is her reincarnated form. Kurai, Kikyou's apprentice, is the second priestess. I am her reincarnation," replied Kari.

"I see," Hojo said slowly.

"It's really confusing but it's the truth," Kari said.

"I can't believe Kikyou's really old," Hojo murmured. Kari chuckled a bit.

"Hojo, she's dead," she told the young man.


	14. Kari's Lame Plan

Re-Emergence II: Naraku's Revenge

Chapter 14: Kari's Lame Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own the original characters.

* * *

"I can't believe Kikyou's really old," Hojo murmured. Kari chuckled a bit.

"Hojo, she's dead," she told the young man.

"What do you mean dead?" Hojo asked.

"I mean she died after sealing Inuyasha to the tree. That's how Kagome is her reincarnation. This witch robbed her grave in order to make a clay version of Kikyou. She even stole part of Kagome's soul," explained Kari.

"What about Kurai?" Hojo questioned.

"She's dead too, I think," Kari said and scratched her head. She really didn't know whether or not Kurai was really dead.

"You mean you don't know? If you're her reincarnation she must be dead," Hojo said, confused as well.

"Well, Lady Kaede said I was her reincarnation but we have separate spirits. Kurai was her own entity when her spirit was in me. And she's in her real body. Naraku preserved it for her. I think it was because she was close to Kikyou," Kari mused mostly to herself.

"Naraku liked Kikyou, didn't he?" Hojo asked. Kari looked at him and nodded. He was taking this a lot better than she imaged he would.

"Kikyou and Inuyasha were lovers fifty years before Kagome came along. Kikyou had been taking care of this injured man, Onigumo, who is now the demon Naraku. Kikyou was going to give Inuyasha the Shikon Jewel so he could become a full human but Naraku took the form of Inuyasha and attacked Kikyou. He stole the jewel but put it back in Kikyou's village. He then took the form of Kikyou and attacked Inuyasha. Because of this, the real Inuyasha went and stole the Shikon no Tama. The real Kikyou found him and sealed him to his tree. Her wounds were so bad that she bled to death. Kikyou's body was burned along with the Shikon no Tama. That's how it appeared in Kagome's body. That's also why Naraku couldn't save her body to bring her back," Kari explained in depth.

"So Kurai was the next best thing. I see he brought her back to life," Hojo stated.

"Actually, Kikyou brought her back to life. They're like sisters," Kari corrected him.

"Like you and Kagome?" he asked, smiling. Kari smiled back.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"You know, Kikyou and Kagome sort of look alike, but you and Kurai don't look alike at all," he pointed out.

"I probably look like her brother since he's one of my ancestors. She's my aunt," Kari said.

"That's... a little... odd," he mumbled.

"I know. It makes me part demon since she's half demon. Of course, I'm only a tiny bit. Not enough to really make a difference," Kari told him.

"Every little thing can make a difference Kari," Hojo informed her. Kari nodded a bit and lay back on the ground.

"I hope Miroku-sama comes for us soon," she sighed.

"The monk?" Hojo asked.

"Yeah, the gorgeous and lecherous monk Miroku," Kari murmured softly.

"A lecherous monk?" Hojo said incredulously.

"Yup. My Miroku-sama is a lecherous monk but I still love him," Kari said with a smile. "I still remember the first time I met him. He was so sweet and flattering. He subtly hinted that he wanted me to have his children. Of course, Kagome and Sango both told me he asked every woman that," she murmured absently. The cell door opened and Kari sat up.

"Thank the gods you're safe!" Inuyasha exclaimed from the doorway.

"Onii-san?" she squeaked. Inuyasha nodded and entered the cell. The door slammed shut behind him. She scrambled to her feet and threw herself at him. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the young woman.

"I was worried about you! Sesshoumaru didn't hurt you did he?" the Hanyou asked her.

"No Onii-san. He just wanted me to help him but Miroku-sama told us that Rin-sama was dead. Sesshoumaru-sama was devastated by the news," answered Kari.

"I've been trying to get Naraku to let me keep you under my protection but he won't let me," Inuyasha informed her.

"I couldn't leave here anyway. Hojo needs me to protect him from Naraku's demons," Kari stated. Hojo's jaw hit the ground. Inuyasha noticed the boy's expression and laughed a little.

"He obviously doesn't think he needs your help," he told the young woman in his arms.

"Only because I'm not Kikyou," Kari said. Hojo blushed.

"He likes Kikyou? But she's dead!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"He knows that now. I told him everything. It's only right that he knows since he was dragged into all this," Kari giggled and pulled away from Inuyasha. She gasped softly.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, his voice filled with concern.

"You're still wearing the necklace I gave you," she whispered as her eyes started to fill with tears.

"I couldn't remove it. It was a gift from my Imouto-chan," he told her. Kari hugged Inuyasha again. Her tears flowed freely from her eyes.

"Onii-chan I'm so scared! What if Naraku wins this time? I didn't want to be involved this time! I can't even defend myself anymore!" she sobbed. Inuyasha rubbed her back soothingly.

"I won't let Naraku win. None of us will Kari," he told her. Kari nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Thank you," she thanked him and pulled away from him once more.

"Inuyasha! Behind you!" Hojo yelled. Kari looked up and saw Naraku. Inuyasha growled softly and looked over his shoulder.

"Bastard!" he growled and fell forward. Kari yelled in surprise as she caught the Hanyou. A sword was imbedded in his back. Hojo rushed over to Kari and the fallen Hanyou.

"I should have killed you years ago," Naraku sneered.

"Naraku! You bastard!" Kari yelled.

"I hope you're willing to co-operate now, my dear, or your other friend will suffer a similar fate," Naraku told her, grinning wickedly.

"Leave Hojo alone!" Kari cried.

"No," Naraku stated. He moved aside and a black haired Youkai entered. She was dressed in a kimono and held a fan. "Kagura, take the boy," he instructed. Kagura nodded and grabbed Hojo.

"Naraku! Leave him alone!" cried Kari. Kagura left them room with Hojo, who was struggling to get free. Kari sat on the ground with Inuyasha resting on her lap. Tears started forming in her eyes again.

"You will get me the Shikon no Tama," instructed Naraku.

"I don't know where Kikyou hid it," she stated absently. She gently stroked Inuyasha's hair.

"Don't give up Kari, ever," Inuyasha murmured softly.

"I won't Onii-chan, I promise," Kari told him.

"How touching," Naraku said sarcastically. He sauntered over to the two of them and kicked Inuyasha away from Kari.

"Onii-chan!" Kari cried and tried to go after him. Naraku grabbed her by the back of the neck.

"Let her go Naraku!" Inuyasha growled softly.

"So goodbye to your precious Inuyasha. You won't be seeing him alive again," sneered Naraku. He dragged Kari out of the room while she fought to get away from him. The door slammed shut behind them.

"Let me go!!" Kari screamed. Naraku dropped her on the ground.

"She is all yours, Hiten," Naraku said evilly. Hiten's grin matched the tone of Naraku's voice. Naraku walked off leaving the sobbing Kari alone with the malicious demon.

"I told you nobody escapes me," boasted Hiten. Kari ignored him and stood up. She started to go back to the cell.

"I won't let him die," she murmured. Hiten grabbed her by the arm.

"You're not going anywhere," he snarled.

"You had a brother once, didn't you? That's what Kagome told me," Kari asked him.

"I did until your friends took his life," Hiten replied angrily.

"Then you should understand," she told him. Hiten's grip loosened slightly. Kari hid a smile. She was thankful Kagome had told her about all the demons she and Inuyasha had faced together.

"I do," he said. His grip tightened once more and Kari looked at him, shocked that her plan wasn't working. "An eye for an eye," smirked the Youkai. Kari growled and backhanded Hiten in frustration.

"Bastard!" she hissed softly. Hiten glared at her as a huge red hand imprint formed on his face.

"I should kill you now, wench!" he told her threateningly.

"Do it!" Kari dared him.

"After I have a little fun with you," he smirked.

"Why does that not sound good?" sighed Kari. "I swear you villains are all the same! There is nothing creative about you!" she chastised him. Hiten stared at her. 'If manipulation doesn't work I'll just have try to annoy him to the point of breaking,' she thought as she frowned at him.

"Your stupid tricks won't work," Hiten told her. Kari glared at him and thought for a moment.

"Seeya!" she yelled and ran off. Hiten sighed as he watched her run.

"Stupid human," he muttered.


	15. The Battle Begins

Re-Emergence II: Naraku's Revenge

Chapter 15: The Battle Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own the original characters.

* * *

Miroku, Sesshoumaru, and Shippou reached the outskirts of Naraku's fortress just as Kikyou, Kurai, Sango, Kagome, and Shinwa did. Kikyou and Kurai aimed their weapons at the Hanyou monk.

"Kurai, Kikyou, don't shoot! Miroku's on our side!" Shippou exclaimed.

"Why is Sesshoumaru here?" asked Kagome.

"Revenge," spoke up the white haired Youkai.

"He wants to kill Naraku like the rest of us," Miroku said.

"Shinwa, I'm sorry. I didn't reach Kari in time," Shippou said as he hung his head.

"Hiten took her and brought her here. Sesshoumaru and I tried to fight him," Miroku said angrily.

"I'll ask later," mumbled Kagome, confused by the three guys.

"Be on guard. Naraku's got thousands of demons at his disposal, including many of our past enemies," Miroku warned them. He switched to his Hanyou form quickly.

"Let's go finish this!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yeah!" cheered the other save Sesshoumaru. He just made a demonic noise and followed them inside. The land inside the gates surrounding Naraku's fortress was desolate. His castle loomed over the vast lands almost menacingly. A wall to keep out those who got passed the first wall also surrounded the castle.

"This is it. No more turning back," Sango murmured.

"I have no regrets about this, do you?" Shinwa asked her as he gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

"Only that I didn't get to kiss you," Sango smiled softly. Shinwa twirled her so she was facing him.

"Let's change that," he grinned. He pulled her closer and kissed her passionately. After they finished kissing they ran off to join their companions who were already heading to the castle. As they approached they noticed two stakes in the middle of Naraku's courtyard. Tied to each stake were two familiar forms, one male and the other female.

"Hojo!" Kikyou exclaimed. She started running to him but stopped short. Thin and glossy strands of hair were weaved everywhere.

"Hair," Kagome murmured as she looked around in awe.

"Hair?" Shinwa asked.

"It's something only the three priestess can see," Shippou told him.

"Yura," she hissed softly. She followed the hair to the source and sure enough Yura of the Demon Hair was standing behind the two stakes just within their sight. She laughed in delight when she saw Kagome. She remembered the girl perfectly.

"So we meet again," she said.

"Release Hojo!" Kikyou demanded angrily, preparing to attack.

"Be careful Kikyou," Kagome warned.

"Hand over the Shikon jewel," came an all too familiar voice from behind them. The group turned to see Kagura standing behind them. An army of dead humans was behind her. The corpses were all under her control.

"He knew all along!" growled Miroku, looking around. Naraku's minions surrounded the small group.

"We have no choice but to fight," Shinwa stated as he drew his sword from its sheath.

"We can't just rush into battle though," Kagome stated.

"Sometimes we have to forget about caution Kagome. If we don't fight we'll all be killed and Naraku will win," Sango told her friend.

"Kill them then take the Shikon no Tama!" Kagura ordered. The corpses and the other demons charged forwards. The small group fought off the demons and corpses the best they could.

"Kikyou! Come with me!" Miroku yelled to the priestess. She gave him a curious look. "We're going to rescue Hojo and Kari," he told her.

"Let us go then!" Kikyou exclaimed. The miko and monk fought their way out of the swarm of demons and corpses.

"This is impossible! Kagura keeps bringing back everything we kill!" Kagome exclaimed as she fired another round of her sacred arrows at her enemies.

"We have to keep fighting!" Shinwa yelled.

"Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!" Half of the demons surrounding Kagome were killed instantly.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. The Hanyou stood behind Kagura, panting. Kagura turned and glared at Inuyasha.

"You're supposed to be dead!" she snarled. Inuyasha smirked.

"Naraku under estimated me," he said arrogantly. Kagome shot an arrow at Kagura while her back was turned and Kagura cried out. She turned and moved to attack Kagome. Inuyasha drew his Tetsusaiga and lunged at her. 'There isn't much time left!' he thought as he slashed at Kagura with the Tetsusaiga. Kagura used her fan to attack the Hanyou. Inuyasha jumped back only to receive a blow to the back. He fell to the ground and Kouga landed behind him.

"Stupid dog," laughed Kouga.

"Kouga! Get away from Inuyasha now!" Kagome hollered as she aimed an arrow at him. Kouga smirked at her.

"Finish him off Kouga!" ordered Kagura.

"With pleasure," Kouga drew out his sword. Kagome released her arrow and it pierced Kouga in the chest.

"Insolent girl! Stop meddling in our affairs!" Kagura yelled and attacked Kagome.

"Kagome-sama!" Kurai yelled. She changed to her Hanyou form and attacked Kagura. "You will die spawn of Naraku!" Kurai growled as she sliced at Kagura with her claws.

"Kagome," Inuyasha mumbled and tried to crawl over to her. Kouga stepped on the Hanyou's back and held him down.

"Pathetic human," Kouga laughed as Inuyasha's Hanyou form melted away.

"Fox Fire!" Shippou's attacked knocked Kouga away from the injured Inuyasha. Shippou scurried over to Inuyasha and helped him up. "The new moon!" the kitsune Youkai gasped when he looked at Inuyasha. His hair was jet black instead of silvery white and his amber eyes were violet. His dog-ears were gone from the top of his head.

"You actually grew up," chuckled Inuyasha.

"We'll reminisce later Inuyasha! Right now we have to fight," Shippou told him.

"Get Kagome out of here," Inuyasha instructed.

"We don't have time! Where's Tetsusaiga?" Shippou asked. Inuyasha grabbed the sword from the ground.

"Dog Face! Come and fight!" Kouga called out and laughed.

"Inuyasha if we fight together we can defeat him," Shippou said. Inuyasha nodded.

"After this we go find Kari," Inuyasha added.

"Miroku and Kikyou are already doing that," Shippou stated and grabbed a discarded sword from the ground. The two of them ran at Kouga and attacked at the same time. Kouga blocked their double attack and knocked them back.


	16. Shinwa and Sango

Re-Emergence II: Naraku's Revenge

Chapter 16: Shinwa and Sango

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own the original characters.

* * *

Sango and Shinwa made their way to Yura and Hojo. They were working effectively together and had killed off a considerable number of demons. Miroku and Kikyou were nowhere in sight so they decided to confront Yura on their own.

"The two weakest humans fighters want to fight me? My, won't this be amusing!" laughed Yura.

"Sango, before we rush to an almost certain death I have to tell you something. I love you!" Shinwa told her. Sango pulled Shinwa into a passionate kiss.

"How touching," Yura muttered sarcastically. She smiled wickedly and latched onto Sango with her invisible hairs. "Die!" she giggled. Sango was ripped away from Shinwa.

"Sango!" he yelled and drew his sword. Yura laughed and with a swift and fluid movement of her hand Shinwa's sword was bound by hairs.

"You will not interfere with my fun!" Yura told him. Sango tried to find the invisible hairs that bound her. She cried out as they cut into her body.

"Sango! Let her go demon!" Shinwa hollered. Yura just laughed at him. He released his sword and ran to Sango.

"You naughty, naughty boy! I guess I will just have to punish you!" laughed Yura. Sango drew her sword and charged at Shinwa.

"Shinwa! Watch out!" Sango cried out in horror. She couldn't stop herself and drop the sword. Yura's demon hair was controlling her body. Shinwa narrowly dodged the razor sharp blade. "It's the hair Shinwa!" she yelled to him. Yura laughed wickedly and sent Shinwa's sword flying at him. "Behind you!" Sango warned. Shinwa turned as Yura plunged his sword into his side.

"Uuuugghhhn!" the young man cried in pain. Yura laughed happily as she ripped the sword out of him. The blade was coated in his blood and little droplets fell from it forming a puddle under the sword. Shinwa fell to his knees and clutched his side.

"How easily you humans break! It's a shame you won't be around longer!" Yura taunted the injured man.

"Bitch," he hissed under his breath. Yura's smile faded and a frown formed upon her face.

"You will pay for that comment with your life Human!" she yelled. Sango tried to break herself free as Yura readied Shinwa's sword for another attack. "Stay still!" she commanded and the hairs around Sango tightened. Blood poured down the young woman's body from all the gashes made by the hair.

"Let Sango go and fight me Yura!" Shinwa ordered.

"I'll let her go when she's good and dead!" laughed Yura. Shinwa growled and reached for the dagger he was hiding. Yura smirked at him and the hair kept tightening around Sango. Yura wrapped more hair tightly around Sango's neck.

"Drop your weapon or I'll strangle her," Yura told him. Shinwa looked at Sango and hesitated.

"Kill her Shinwa," she gasped and grabbed at the invisible threads that were choking the life out of her.

"You win Yura," Shinwa said and hung his head. Yura laughed loudly and evilly.

"Foolish boy! Your deaths are inescapable!" she told him. The hair around Sango's throat cut deeply into her. Sango started choking as dark red liquid ran down her throat. She fell to her knees, still trying to loosen the death grip Yura had on her throat.

"Shinwa... I love you..." the young demon hunter managed to say before falling to the ground.

"Sango!" Shinwa screamed. Yura laughed happily as she watched the heart broken man run over to the fallen demon hunter. "Sango!" he sobbed and pulled her lifeless body onto his lap. He cradled her in his arms and cried his heart out. He kissed her softly on her lips and set her body on the ground. "You'll pay Yura!" he cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. He drew out his dagger and whipped it at the hair demon. Yura cried out in pain and looked down at the dagger that was stuck in her stomach.

"How dare you!" she growled.

"What are you going to do Yura? Kill me? I'd gladly sacrifice myself to be with Sango!" Shinwa yelled to the demon.

"Then be silent foolish boy!" commanded the black haired demon. With a wave of her hand Shinwa was bound by hairs to stop him from escaping. She brought his bloodstained sword in front of her and grabbed the hilt. "I think I'll finish you off on my own," she said and smirked demonically at him. She released the sword from the invisible hairs and lunged at Shinwa. Shinwa closed his eyes and a few seconds later he felt the cold blade of the sword pierce through his chest. Yura drew the sword out and stabbed him repeatedly for good measure. Yura laughed in delight as she withdrew the sword for the last time. Shinwa hung limp in her restraints of hair. Yura smiled and released the man from her grasp. Shinwa's lifeless body fell forward and landed on Sango's with a soft thud.


	17. Miroku vs Hiten

Re-Emergence II: Naraku's Revenge

Chapter 17: Miroku vs. Hiten

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own the original characters.

* * *

Miroku ran as fast as he could to Naraku's castle. He and Kikyou parted ways as soon as they passed Yura and her maze of hair. They both had a common mission: rescuing their lovers. Miroku would have helped her rescue Hojo but he was more concerned about Kari being stuck with Hiten.

"I'm coming for you, my love!" Miroku called.

"You don't have to look any further, Monk!" came Hiten's voice. Miroku stopped and looked up at Hiten.

"What did you do to Kari?" the monk demanded.

"Nothing, yet," Hiten replied maliciously.

"Where is she!?" Miroku yelled, growing angry at the Youkai.

"Right in front of you," answered Hiten. Miroku growled and looked up to find Kari tied to a wooden stake.

"Kari!" he cried and ran to her. Hiten quickly blocked Miroku's path.

"I don't think so, Monk. If you want her back you'll have to fight me," the Youkai stated. Kari groaned and opened her eyes a little.

"Kari!" Miroku called to her. Kari lifted her head slightly.

"Miro...Miroku-sama..." she managed to say.

"Don't worry Love! I'll rescue you!" Miroku told her. He was determined to free her from this torment.

"Save...save yourself...Miroku-sama," Kari murmured.

"I'd rather save you!" Miroku exclaimed and lunged at Hiten. The Youkai and the Hanyou fought each other briefly before Hiten knocked Miroku away.

"Miroku-sama!" Kari cried when she saw Hiten knock Miroku to the ground. Hiten grabbed a sword and stalked over to the fallen monk. "Hiten! Leave him alone!" the young girl yelled. She felt her strength return with her anger. Hiten looked over his shoulder at the mortal girl. "Take me instead of him!" she pleaded.

"Kari...no..." Miroku groaned.

"Be quiet you!" Hiten yelled and kicked Miroku. The thunder demon turned and sauntered back over to Kari. "Your life for his?" he asked her.

"Yes. Mine for his," nodded Kari. Hiten looked at her thoughtfully. 'She would make a wonderful personal slave,' he thought as he looked her over. At the moment she was in pretty bad shape from being beaten but she would do for the time being. Hiten grabbed her roughly by the chin.

"Deal," he whispered and roughly cut her free from the stake. Kari fell into Hiten; she wasn't used to being free because she had been tied up for so long. "I'm sure Naraku-sama won't mind if I take you as my slave," the Youkai grinned at the mortal girl. Kari shuddered at all the mental images that flashed in her head.

"She... won't... be... your... anything!" Miroku growled as he staggered to his feet. Flames flickered in his eyes when he saw Hiten holding Kari in his arms. The enraged monk grabbed his staff as his Hanyou exterior melted away.

"Miroku-sama! You're human again!" Kari exclaimed. Miroku looked at his hands and reached up to feel his now non-existent ears.

"Damn it!" he cursed.

"Did you really think Naraku would allow you to keep his gift when you turned on him Monk?" laughed Hiten.

"Your fight is with me Hiten!" Miroku yelled.

"Not any more. The girl and I made a deal. Back down!" Hiten laughed more.

"Never! I love her too much to let her be abused by you any more than she already has!" hollered Miroku.

"Miroku-sama, please! Don't lose your life because of me!" Kari pleaded.

"But Kari!" protested the black haired monk.

"Please Miroku! I already watched Inuyasha die. I can't watch you die too!" she exclaimed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"She made her choice Monk! Leave or I'll see that you regret it!" Hiten snarled. Miroku looked at Kari, feeling defeated.

"I love you Kari," he said and walked away. Kari watched him go and felt her heart breaking with each of his steps.

"I can't do this!" she cried and pushed Hiten away. Hiten snarled and grabbed her roughly by the arm.

"You better learn your place wench!" he roared and struck her. Miroku turned when he heard Kari cry out in pain.

"Don't you touch her!" he hollered, grabbing the prayer beads around his right hand. Hiten snarled loudly.

"You're a very persistent human!" he said.

"Never come between me and the woman who'll bear my child!" roared Miroku, unleashing his wind tunnel. Hiten struggled to keep his ground and Kari managed to grab the stake she had once been tied to. Hiten growled and pulled Kari from the stake.

"Let me go!" she cried.

"If I go, you're going too mortal wench!" the Youkai snarled. Miroku closed his wind tunnel.

"Coward!" he yelled. He charged at Hiten but the Youkai used Kari as a human shield. Miroku skidded to a halt.

"Stop holding back Miroku!" Kari yelled at the black haired monk.

"But you!" he stammered. Kari shook her head.

"You can't let me stop you, understand? If something happens to me, something happens to me. I'll be far worse off if you let Hiten use me to control you! Now fight!" she ordered.

"Shut up!" Hiten roared and threw her to the ground. Miroku growled and grabbed his staff. Hiten growled back and grabbed his Raigekijin. The two of them lunged at the other and started a vicious fight.


	18. Naraku's Victory

Re-Emergence II: Naraku's Revenge

Chapter 18: Naraku's Victory

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own the original characters.

* * *

"Inuyasha! Look out!" Shippou called as Kouga lunged at the now human Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked up too late and Kouga sliced through him. Inuyasha stumbled backwards. He was covered in blood from head to foot. He was strong as a human but he wasn't strong enough to fight Kouga.

"Foolish mortal boy!" sneered Kouga. Inuyasha coughed up blood and glared at Kouga.

"You may win the battle, but I'll win the war!" he managed to say. "Just remember that Kagome will never love you!" Kouga growled and kicked Inuyasha half way across the courtyard.

"She'll love me once you're dead!" Kouga yelled.

"Inuyasha will not die!" Shippou cried angrily. Kouga turned his attention to the kitsune. "I will not let you come between Kagome and Inuyasha!" he told Kouga and he started to turn into his true demon form.

"You're no match for me fox!" Kouga yelled, accepting Shippou's challenge. Kouga started going into his true form as well. The two fully transformed demons jumped at each other. They clawed, bit, kicked, and slammed each other. Shippou gained the upper hand and his clawed Kouga across the face. Kouga yelped and backed away from the fox demon. Kouga howled loudly and millions of howls replied to his call. Shippou glared at the wolf demon. He knew Kouga was summoning his wolves to join in the fight, giving Kouga the advantage. Shippou knew he had to hold his ground though. He needed to at least last until morning so Inuyasha could regain his ability to fight at his full Hanyou strength. Shippou taunted Kouga and dashed off to lead him away from Inuyasha. Kouga howled and ran after the kitsune. It would be the last time Shippou would be seen for many years to come.

* * *

Kurai ran through the battlefield looking for Kikyou. She wanted desperately to find her best friend before anything bad happened to her.

"Kikyou-sama! Hojo-sama!" she cried, looking for them. The younger miko carefully made her way through the maze of hair and reached the stake where Hojo's body was tied. "Hojo-sama!" she cried and ran to him. She let out a cry when she saw it was a lifeless body. There were bruises around his throat where Yura's hair had strangled him. "No! Hojo-sama!" she gasped softly after she checked for a pulse.

"I was too late to save him," came the soft voice of Kikyou. She was kneeling by the bodies of Sango and Shinwa.

"Kikyou-sama!" Kurai called and ran to her.

"This jewel is cursed. I knew it when I became the protector of it. I should not get close to people," she told her apprentice.

"But Kikyou!" Kurai exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter if I'm alone, Kurai. I'm already dead. This body is earthen clay and this soul was stolen. I'm going to give up the jewel once and for all before any more lives are lost. The lives of those who have worked so hard to keep the jewel from Naraku's evil grasp have been spent. There is no hope," Kikyou said. Kurai stared at the older woman in shock. She couldn't believe that Kikyou was giving up hope on this.

"I won't let you give up the Shikon no Tama! Especially not to Naraku! If you do that, their deaths will be in vain! I will not let you waste their sacrifice! Give me the Shikon no Tama Kikyou! I am releasing you from the burden of guarding it!" Kurai snapped. Kikyou looked up at Kurai and reluctantly handed over the jewel.

"Take it and guard it well," the older miko said. Kurai put the jewel around her neck. "Leave this place Kurai. Go and find a safe place to live and protect the jewel," instructed Kikyou as she stood up.

"I will Kikyou-sama. Please, be careful here!" Kurai told Kikyou and hugged her. Kikyou hugged Kurai back.

"Good luck my friend," Kikyou whispered and pushed Kurai on her way. Kurai started to flee Naraku's castle.

"Very noble, Kikyou," came Naraku's voice. Kikyou turned around and faced her life long enemy.

"You will never get your hands on the Shikon jewel Naraku!" she hissed and drew her bow and an arrow.

"I will Kikyou. I have made it this far. Look around you, foolish woman! We are standing in a field of death. You and Kurai are the only two left alive," he told her as he advanced towards her. Kikyou aimed her arrow at Naraku.

"Come any closer and I will kill you demon," she told him.

"We shall see about that, Kikyou," he told her, grinning sadistically. Kikyou fired her arrow at Naraku only to feel a cold, steel blade slice through her body. She turned her head and saw Yura behind her, grinning just as sadistically as Naraku.

"I killed you!" she exclaimed.

"Guess not," Yura laughed and withdrew her sword. Kikyou held her stomach and smirked at Yura.

"Too bad you will be!" she laughed. An arrow pierced through Yura and hit Naraku as well. Yura screamed as she keeled over and Naraku growled deeply. He pulled the arrow out.

"You leave my friend alone!" Kurai yelled as she drew another arrow and took aim. Naraku grabbed Kikyou off the ground.

"You mean her? You know what I want Kurai just give it to me. No one else will get hurt if you do," Naraku told her. Kikyou's words about giving Naraku the jewel swam through her head. Kikyou believed that the situation was hopeless now and Kikyou was usually right about these things. Kurai held the jewel tightly in her hand.

"Kurai, it's time to give up. We've lost," Kikyou told her friend.

"Have we Kikyou? We don't know if they're still alive! Inuyasha and Miroku and Shippou and Kari could still be out there somewhere!" she cried.

"Inuyasha is dead," Naraku said almost happily. Kurai's eyes widened. Inuyasha was dead?

"He can't be! Inuyasha can't die!" she cried in horror.

"He is because I killed him!" laughed Naraku. Kurai's eyes filled with tears. She couldn't believe it. Her hero was gone.

"Inuyasha-sama," she gasped softly. She looked at Kikyou who looked like her heart had been stabbed. "Take it," Kurai whispered as she removed the jewel from her neck. She threw it at Naraku. "Take it!" she hollered and whipped the jewel at Naraku. Kurai broke down and started sobbing. She now understood why Kari didn't want to fight and why Kikyou wanted to give up. The pain of loss was too much for them to bear. The scent of her friends' blood was strong. She smelled all of them, even Shippou and Inuyasha. Naraku laughed wickedly as he held the Shikon no Tama in his hand. With the jewel he would be able to defeat anyone who opposed him as well as rule the world over the world. He would make it a long lasting rule of demons.

"Foolish Hanyou! The first thing I am going to do is undo the spells that are keeping you and Kikyou alive!" he yelled, thrusting the jewel towards the two mikos. The jewel glowed and pulsed.

"Kikyou-sama! Forgive me!" Kurai cried as the life drained from her body. Kikyou grabbed Kurai's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"My demons, return!" ordered Naraku once the two priestesses were dead. He walked back into his palace and his army of demons followed behind him.


	19. The Beginning of the End

Re-Emergence II: Naraku's Revenge

Chapter 19: The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own the original characters.

* * *

Inuyasha staggered to his feet sometime after the demons had retreated. He looked around in despair. There wasn't a living soul left in sight. He took a step forward and pain shot through his entire body. He clutched his side and felt blood oozing from fresh wounds.

"I can't smell the blood," he said as he raised his hand. "Ugh!" he gasped when he saw his hand was still a human hand. The young man frantically felt for his ears only to find that they were gone. The night of the new moon had yet to pass completely and his full strength hadn't returned. 'I have to find Kagome,' he thought determinedly and kept on walking. Thoughts of Kagome numbed the pain a little and he was able to find the spot he had last seen her. "Kagome!" he called out hoarsely. He took a few more steps when he failed to receive a response and stepped on something that felt like cloth. The young man knelt down and picked up the cloth he had stepped on.

"Kagome's skirt!" he exclaimed after inspecting it closely. He crawled on the ground, looking for more traces of Kagome. He stopped when he saw a bloody body lying in front of him in the dim light. He smelled Kagome's blood all over the place as his Hanyou sense of smell was returning. He turned the body over and let out a strangled cry. He had found a friend all right, but it wasn't Kagome. "Kurai!" he said, shocked. Her skin was pale and she was covered in blood. It smelled like a mixture of Kagome's blood as well as her own. "Someone has to be alive! SOMEONE!" he cried.

"Inu...ya...sha," came a quiet voice. Inuyasha placed Kurai down and looked around. He saw a shape moving towards him.

"Who's there?" he called.

"Onii-san... Help me...please," the person said and fell over.

"Kari!" the young man yelled and ran to where he had seen her fall. He scooped her small and broken body into his gentle embrace.

"Onii-san, thank you," Kari murmured.

"Kari, what happened?" demanded Inuyasha.

"Hi...Hiten killed Miro...ku." she managed to say before coughing up blood. Inuyasha smiled sympathetically at her and wiped the blood from her mouth.

"I'm really sorry Kari. I know how much you loved him... And how much he loved you," he told her.

"Nii-chan, will you promise me something..?" Kari asked hesitantly.

"Anything for my little sister," nodded Inuyasha.

"Don't forget me, please?" she asked, coughing again. Inuyasha looked at her, horrified.

"No, you can't leave me too Kari!" he cried. Kari grabbed his hand and held it as tight as she could.

"We will," she started and coughed up more blood. "We will meet again, Nii-chan," she managed to say and smiled.

"No, don't talk like that. You'll be okay if we can find you help! If you die then Naraku really has won!" cried Inuyasha.

"You still have it... I love you Inuyasha-onii-san," Kari mumbled softly and closed her eyes. Inuyasha closed his eyes in an attempt to stop his tears from flowing as he hugged Kari's now lifeless body close. Around his neck hung the locket she had given him. He took it off just as he turned back to a Hanyou. He set Kari down and turned around to face Sesshoumaru. Blood trickled down Inuyasha's chest from the fresh wound he had received from his older brother.

"Make sure this gets returned to her family, Brother," the Hanyou instructed. He forced Sesshoumaru's sword from his body and clutched the wound.

"I will, Brother," Sesshoumaru agreed and took the locket. Inuyasha half smirked at him before crumpling to the ground on top of Kari. Sesshoumaru looked on kind of sadly. He had finally killed his brother but his victory didn't satisfy him. He had seen all of the people he had fought against in the Feudal Era lying dead. Miroku had been vicious dismembered, Shippou had been mauled by wolves much like Rin, Kurai and Kikyou had their souls taken, Kagome had been struck through the heart with an arrow, Sango had been strangled, Shinwa had been stabbed like Inuyasha, and Kari had bled to death. He was the lone survivor and for some odd reason he felt the need to avenge their deaths, even Inuyasha's. "Naraku, one day you will pay for everything you have done!" he exclaimed loudly. Sesshoumaru turned and walked away from Naraku's castle as the sun started to fully rise, sending its rays over the bodies of the fallen warriors.


End file.
